No one is alone
by bechloeeverywhere
Summary: Beca Mitchell, an uprising DJ in LA has it all. her past was terrible, but she managed to get back on her feet. until she meets a certain redhead who makes her life just a little bit (a lot) more interesting. (based on the song 'no one is alone' from into the woods) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! So I just got this crazy fantasy about Chloe being homeless and Beca helping her getting back on her feet and ofcourse they have to fall in love with each other :3 do not like, do not read.**

* * *

"This awesome singer-songwriter and DJ, who is currently writing a new album, has once again won a 'best newcomer' award. This makes her one of the best uprising music producers in this century. Put your hands together for Beca Mitchell!"

The audience applauded and music started to play through the speakers as Beca made her way onto the podium.

"Hi Beca, how are you doing?"

"Hey Ellen, I'm good, thank you so much for having me."

They shook hands and they both took their seats.

"So, Beca let's talk about your new album that you're going to write. What will be in that new album?"

"I actually don't know yet. I have a few songs in mind, but I still need to work it out."

"Well, it's a start." Ellen and Beca both chuckled. "Are you going to collaborate with other artists? I mean, you won three best newcomer awards, music producers will fall in line I think."

Again Beca let out a chuckle. "Maybe, who knows?"

"Well Beca, you make me and your fans very curious." Ellen smiled. "So next we're going to play a game. It's called Oh Caption, My Caption, since you're so funny on twitter. You get 10 seconds to come up with a caption."

After they played the game it was time for Beca to leave the show.

"Thank you so much for your time, Beca. Good luck with your new album. For the last time everybody: Beca Mitchell!"

The audience clapped and whistled. Beca just stood there with her sheepish grin. She still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Not after all what happened. When she was 10, her father had left. She only had her mom in her life. When she was 17, she told her mother that she was bisexual. Her mother was very supportive. Two years later, her mom died, so she had to go back to her father, who was married to Sheila. She went to Barden University and when she graduated she moved to LA to become a DJ. She broke up with Jesse a few months ago, because she loved him more as a friend, though they still held contact. A few months after Jesse was dating Aubrey and he was actually much happier with her. And now, a year after she moved to LA, she had won three awards of 'best newcomer' in the music industry. She was 25 now and she had everything she could ever ask for. At least, that what's she thought.

Beca made her way back of the podium. She was proud of herself. All she ever wanted to be was a successful DJ and though she still has a long way to go, she made a jumpstart. Once she was lead outside she was greeted by a bunch a journalists and flashing lights before she was lead to her car. She pushed her way through the crowd. She still didn't like the attention she got. Sometimes it was just a little too much.

Once she was in the car she texted her friend Stacie the address of the club she was going to to celebrate her award wins. Beca arrived at the club and she saw already journalists standing outside. Since she was a little early, she decided to wait in the car, not wanting attention from the journalists.

Stacie arrived a few minutes after and together they went inside. Inside they were greeted by Jesse and Aubrey, who also came to celebrate. They hugged each other and went to the bar to get a few drinks. They all took some shots and Beca was already a little tipsy.

"Come on Stace, dance with me!" Beca yelled over the music. Beca grabbed Stacie by her arm and slurred her to the dancefloor. Beca and Stacie began dancing and not much later Jesse and Aubrey joined in.

They all had fun and after a while they went back to the bar to take more shots. Once they got their shots, everyone raised their glasses.

"To Beca!" they all yelled. Beca at this point, was pretty drunk.

They stayed at the club a little longer but at 2 am they all went home. Beca was brought back to her apartment. She managed to go upstairs and when she reached her bedroom, she fell on the bed. Not even bothering to take off her clothes and change into something comfortable for the night, she fell asleep.

* * *

Beca awoke the next morning at 9 am with the feeling if she was hit by a bus.

"Aargh." Beca groaned and grabbed her head. She stood up the get some Advil for her pounding head. She went to the kitchen and then she saw that she didn't have any Advil.

"Great. Now I have to get some." She groaned sarcastically.

Beca went upstairs again, changed into something wearable and brushed her teeth and hair.

On her way to the supermarket she was engrossed in her phone, texting Stacie about the little party they had last night with Aubrey and Jesse.

Beca didn't look where she was walking and she stumbled. She looked down on what she might could have stumbled on and she saw a pair of feet. She looked up and saw the bluest eyes somebody could ever have.

"I'm sorry miss…" the redheaded woman with the blue eyes spoke. "You have some change?"

"What? You let me stumble and now you're asking me for change?" Beca stood dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry…" the woman let her eyes fall.

Beca just turned around and walked away. Immediately she regret her action. There was something about this woman. She looked so young and so… so innocent. This woman definitely doesn't belong on the streets.

Beca snapped out of her thoughts. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, to buy Advil for her headache.

* * *

A while later she was back at her apartment with Advil. She didn't have to go out of her apartment today, so Beca decided to just relax a little and then later to work on her music. She still needed to make and write a lot of songs. She didn't even have a deadline for her new album, but better safe than sorry.

At 12 am Beca was getting hungry. She then realized she hadn't got breakfast. That explains why she's hungry. Well, not really because Beca's always hungry, sometimes she's still like a teenager.

Beca decided to go out and buy lunch. She went to her favourite place, Starbucks.

"Can I have the Cinnamon Dolce Latte and a chocolate croissant?"

"Yes miss, will be done in a minute."

"Thank you." And Beca paid.

Once Beca got her lunch she went to 'her' booth in the back of the shop where she stared out of the window and sipped her coffee, just looking out of the sight of LA. The hot coffee burned her lunges and it made her feel warm from the inside, since it was getting pretty cold outside. She ate her croissant and went back home. When she opened the door she saw a flash of red flying towards her. It bumped in her and they both fell to the ground. Beca looked up and saw a familiar pair of eyes and red hair.

"You again?"

"I'm sorry miss…" the woman said shyly.

"No, it's okay. Here, let me help you up." Beca stood up and reached out her hand. The woman looked at her hand and it seemed that she hesitated. Then she grabbed it and Beca helped her to stand up. When the woman grabbed Beca's hand, she felt a tingling. How could her hands be so soft? Beca looked the woman in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I was so rude last time." Beca smiled and grabbed her purse and took a 10 dollar billet out of it. "Here. Take this. You may need it."

Now it was the other woman who stood dumbfounded.

"Well…" Beca spoke awkward, because the other woman was still staring at her. "I guess I have to go."

"Wait. Thank-thank you…" she stumbled over her words.

Beca waved goodbye and turned around. If she looked back she would see that the woman was still staring at her. But she didn't. Instead she walked back to her apartment. The redheaded woman was in her mind the whole walk back to her apartment. There is just something about her that Beca couldn't describe. She was just really drawn to her. Maybe it was that she looked so young, or maybe it was her fiery red hair, or her eyes, that looked so sad and broken and they made Beca to wanting to find out her story. Or maybe it were her clothes, which were ripped and dirty. But Beca didn't care. She couldn't deny she found the woman beautiful.

Beca shrugged all these thoughts off. Don't have hope Beca. People always leave. Your dad left once, your mother left for good, and all your friends you ever had in high school are gone, and of all the friends you made in college you only have Stacie, Jesse and Aubrey left. People leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of this story, I like to get feedback. I hope you guys like it so I should continue this.**

 **I also writing an another story, their love conquers all, also a bechloe fic, so check that out too.**

 **(I hope) onto the next time!**

 **~bechloeeverywhere**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got great response to this story, thank you so much! i apologise for any mistakes, english is not my native language, but i'm working on it!**

 **to be clear this story is written in the future, two years after the bellas graduated college (except for chloe ofcourse).**

 **i don't own pitch perfect 1 & 2 or any of it's characters, i only own the plotline that i made up in my mind. **

* * *

October 10, 2020.

It was a few weeks after Beca met the mysterious homeless woman.

Did she know this woman? No. Did she trust this woman? Maybe. But she was desperately to found out who she is. That means that she was going to meet her again. At 'accident'. Oh definitely.

Three days later and Beca still hadn't found the mysterious woman. She had looked everywhere. Every street, square, she even went to the suburbs. Not a glimpse of red hair and blue eyes she wanted so desperately to see. Defeated, Beca walked back to her apartment.

* * *

It was a cold, late October night when Beca was walking back from her own office to her apartment. She finished 2 new songs for her album. She was pretty tired, because she was working on them the whole afternoon and evening. This walk helped her to clear her mind.

Beca walked around the corner and heard vague yelling. She saw a man figure and a woman figure. When she saw the man had slapped the woman Beca ran as fast as she could towards the duo. The woman was lying on the ground now and the man was kicking her in her stomach.

"Give me your money, bitch!" the man yelled.

"I don't have any…" the woman weakly said.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Beca yelled.

The man also tried to punch Beca, but Beca was quicker. She punched the man on his nose. She heard a crack and blood was flowing.

"Go away!" Beca again yelled. The man ran away and Beca lowered herself to the floor to check on the woman.

Fiery red hair, blue eyes. The same she was looking for.

"Are you alright?" Beca reached her hand out and now the woman immediately grabbed it.

"Thank you again." The woman stood up and smiled softly.

Beca smiled back. "It's okay. But are _you_ okay? It pretty cold and you're just beaten up. Do you have a place where you possibly could go? You're not safe here right now."

The woman shook her head.

"Then you're coming with me." It was more a statement then a question.

The other woman's eyes wided.

"What? No, I can't do that. Why?" she asked confused.

"I only want to help you. But I'm not going to leave you here behind. You trust me?"

Miraculously the woman nodded.

"Follow me then." Beca wanted to grab the other woman's hand, but now she realized she was holding it the whole time. "My apartment is not far from here."

The other woman nodded and followed her.

"Can I know your name? Mine's Beca."

"Chloe. My name is Chloe."

"That is a very nice name."

"Beca's too."

They both smiled. Beca thought that even if Chloe had this very weak and little smile, she still was beautiful. And her eyes were different now. They looked still sad and broken, but they had softened. They showed that looks something like… trust, maybe?

* * *

The short walk to Beca's apartment was quiet. Scratch that, it was rather awkward. What do you have to say to a homeless woman who you don't know? And on Chloe's side, Chloe was, let's say, embarrassed. She didn't know Beca, but she wondered why Beca was interested in her. She was literally nobody. She wondered why Beca felt the urge to help her. Like she just said, she was literally nobody.

* * *

The walk to Beca's apartment was indeed short. It was a beautiful apartment, old and gracious but beautiful. Beca took her keys and unlocked the door. She stepped in and wanted to close the door, she realized Chloe hadn't step in.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked concerned.

Chloe didn't look her in the eyes. "I haven't been in a house for four years."

This broke Beca's heart. It means that Chloe is living on the streets for at least four years now.

"It's okay, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Chloe nodded and stepped in.

"Okay, so why don't you take a shower, while I cook dinner and then I can wash your clothes?"

"You really doing this?"

Beca looked confused. "Yes ofcourse I'm doing this. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm homeless, dirty and I smell. Why aren't you walking away from me, like the first time you did? Why would you help me?"

"First of all, I don't care that you're homeless, dirty and that you smell. It doesn't change your personality. Second, I'm helping you because you need help. Be honest, are you really happy with your life right now?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Then, please, let me help you."

* * *

Beca was cooking dinner while Chloe was taking a shower. Beca was cooking pasta with red sauce and many vegetables. Beca just have finished cooking dinner when she heard the shower turn off. Then, she realized she hadn't give Chloe clean clothes to wear. Beca sprinted upstairs to her bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Chloe? I'm not trying to scare you, but there are some fresh clothes for you on my bed okay? You can wear them for tonight and I'll give you tomorrow new ones, okay?"

When she didn't hear Chloe respond she knocked again. "Chloe, are you alright?"

No response. Then she heard light sobbing and sniffling.

"Chloe are you crying?"

"No..." sniff. "I'm totally fine." Another sniff.

"Chloe let me in. I'm not leaving you here crying on the bathroom floor."

After a few moments she heard shuffling and the door unlocked. Chloe stood there, wrapped in a towel and her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Chloe what happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No it's not that. It's really not that."

"Then what is it?"

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUN! next chapter: Chloe opening up to Beca, which she tells her past and also a little more details about Beca's past. keep sending feedback, i love them guys!**

 **~Bechloeeverywhere**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: new chapter! i know i'm uploading so much, but i have a lot of inspiration right now, and i know for sure that you guys wouldn't mind!**

 **have fun reading this!**

 **disclaimer: i don't own pitch perfect (i wish i would)**

* * *

 _Chloe stood there, wrapped in a towel and her eyes red and puffy from crying._

 _"_ _Chloe what happened? Did you hurt yourself?"_

 _"_ _No it's not that. It's really not that."_

 _"_ _Then what is it?"_

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't understand."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm sorry for the first 'meeting', if that's what bothering you."

Chloe shook her head. "It's not that."

"Can you then tell me please what it is? I really want to help you. I understand you feel uncomfortable, because we actually don't know each other, but it'll make things a lot easier if you tell me what's going on in that little head of yours." Beca was practically pleading now.

"Wait. First put on some clothes. You're freezing in only in a towel and maybe it'll make this conversation less uncomfortable." Beca smiled at Chloe.

Wow. Even with her eyes all red and puffy, she's still beautiful.

Chloe smiled and stood up, towel pressed hard against her body. Beca waited in the bathroom so Chloe could change in Beca's room.

* * *

"You can come in now." Chloe's head appeared in the doorway.

Beca stood up and walked over to her bed. She patted the area next to her, inviting Chloe to sit down next to her.

Chloe sat down, leaving some space between them, but they still sat pretty close next to each other.

"What do you want to know?" it surprised Beca that Chloe was the first one to speak up.

"Everything." Was Beca's answer.

"Oh, okay, then I'll just start. It's a long story, though."

"I don't care, if you were talking the whole night, I'll still listen." Oh my god, that sounded so cheesy. What is happening with you, Mitchell?

Chloe smiled again and started her story.

"I didn't have my best childhood. Let's just say it was awful. My mom was drunk all the time and my father sometimes slapped me. I was always told that I was nothing. My mom and dad, they didn't love me. I was always sad. School was my escape of the day, because then I was gone from home. Actually I didn't have a home, because what I called home didn't feel like home. When I was 16 my parents died in a car crash. I was put in a foster home. I thought it was my light in the long tunnel. But it only got worse. The dad was always working and the mom blamed me for everything that went wrong. I was scared all the time. Here also people told me that I was nothing. I felt worthless. And the same here, what I called home, didn't feel like home. When I was 19 I graduated high school and went to college. I got a good job and saved money so I could buy a place for my own, so I could go away from my foster home. When I was 21 I saved enough money. I also had to go away from my foster home because I was an adult. But my foster parents found out I saved a lot of money and they took it away from me. I had nothing. Everything I build up was gone. And that's how I stranded on the streets. And I still haven't a place that I call home."

Beca was silent. She thought her life was worse. But she actually had a good life. She felt sorry for Chloe.

"You have a place that you can call home. You can stay with me. You don't deserve this life Chlo."

"Did you just call me Chlo?" Beca nodded.

Tears were shining in Chloe's eyes.

"Oh no. Did I said something wrong?"

"No Bec." Beca smiled at her nickname. "I just never had a nickname. I like it."

Chloe smiled back.

"Oh just one thing. Why were you crying in the bathroom?"

"I realized everything you did for me. Nobody helped me like you did. Nobody cared for me. And now you offered me your home. Ofcourse I want to stay. How weird this may sound, but I trust you, Beca."

"I trust you too."

Chloe was getting lost in Beca's eyes. They are a dark ocean blue, she saw. At first Chloe thought Beca's eyes were brown.

"Hey." Beca spoke softly. "You want to go downstairs so we can eat dinner? I know it's pretty late but you have to eat."

Chloe nodded and Beca stood up. Chloe followed her on her way downstairs.

"That smells so good Beca, what did you made?"

"Spaghetti, I hope you like it?"

Chloe nodded franticly. "It was my favourite."

"Was?"

"Yeah… Y'know, before my life on the streets."

Beca wanted to apologize but Chloe's eye fell on something and cut her off before Beca could say anything.

"You have a piano? Do you play?"

Shit. Thought Beca. Ofcou-

"AND a record label?" in the living room was a grand piano with her record label hanging above it on the wall.

Fuck. Ofcourse Chloe didn't know who she was. How could Beca be so stupid to think that Chloe actually _did_ know her?

"Yeah, I'm a DJ and singer-songwriter."

"Can you show me your music?" Beca was caught off with guard. She didn't expect this question from Chloe. Chloe was slowly opening up and coming out of her shell and Beca liked that.

"Yes ofcourse, right after dinner okay?" Beca put the pasta in the microwave to heat up again, because it got cold with all the talking upstairs.

"Can you tell me something about yourself? I'd like to know you better." Again Beca was caught off guard. She didn't expect Chloe to be this straightforward. But again, Beca liked it that Chloe was coming out of her shell.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?"

"Everything." Chloe repeated Beca's words.

Beca sighed. Okay, here she goes.

"My childhood wasn't the best also. But it could always be worse." Beca shot Chloe an apologetic look. "My parents divorced when I was 10. My father left just out of nowhere. Then, I didn't understand why, but now I know my father was cheating on my mother and he is now happily married to that woman who he was cheating with. So it was only me and my mom. My mom was depressed but she always tried to make me happy. Since I was also pretty down from my fathers act, I found my escape in music. I listened to music all the time and a few years later I made my very own mash up. My dream was going to LA when I grow up. So when I was 17 I told my mother I was bisexual and fortunately she was very supportive. My dad doesn't know. Though. Two years later my mom died, also in a car crash. I had to go to my father and he forced me into college. There I was also forced in some a capella group, which I hated at first, but I made fast friends. I never had real friends, because people were always making stupid comments about me, but with these people I still have contact. College was the best time of my life. in college I also got a boyfriend, but we broke up because I loved him more as a friend. Now were actually best friends and he's in a relationship with Aubrey, who used to be the leader of the a capella group in freshman year. I got an internship at the studio from a music producer and that's where I got my record label from. After college I moved to LA and here I am."

"I'm happy for you that you get back on your feet so fast." Chloe gave Beca a weak, but genuine smile.

"Chloe, I'm going to do everything for you to get you also back on your feet, I promise."

Happy tears were glistening in Chloe's eyes. Quickly she wiped them away, but Beca noticed.

"It's okay, Chlo. You're safe now."

* * *

Weird actually. It's like they have known each other for their whole lives. In real life they have known each other for 5 hours. Like really known each other.

After dinner Beca and Chloe sat down on the couch and Beca showed Chloe her music. Chloe found it pretty impressive. After the music they chatted a little bit. The conversations were flowing easily. Beca caught herself a few times staring at Chloe and Chloe weirdly enough stared back. Only Chloe thought Beca didn't noticed her staring.

* * *

It was time to catch some sleep. Chloe's eyelids were drooling and Beca thought she must be really tired. Guest bedroom was already set up and everything.

When they stood up to go to bed Chloe asked shyly "Can I give you a hug? I want to thank you."

Beca nodded and opened her arms. Chloe nestled in Beca's embrace. Beca felt Chloe relax in her embrace and Beca hugged Chloe tighter. Beca isn't the hug and touchy person, it made her feel awkward, but with Chloe it felt actually comforting. They stood there for a while and after a few minutes Chloe let go.

"I guess I see you tomorrow morning then."

"Sleep well, Chlo. Have sweet dreams." Oh my god, Mitchell, get your shit together. You sound so cheesy!

Chloe smiled back. "You have a good night too, Becs."

* * *

 **A/N: please let me know what you thought of this chapter, i love feedback from you guys! next chapter is bonding time for bechloe (pure bechloe)**

 **see you next time!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yayy new chapter. this chapter is pure bechloe fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe couldn't sleep the first night at Beca. That's how she finds herself at the balcony of the living room at three a.m. in the morning, watching the night skyline of LA.

So many happened in really short time. Chloe is still very aware of the feeling when she landed on the streets of the first time. It's a feeling she carried with her, every day she lived on the streets. But hopefully for her, it was now over. That is the best thing that happened in this really short time. Beca had offered her her home. Chloe would get a home, a home that she actually considered calling home.

And Chloe couldn't deny that she find the little brunette attractive. She never thought she find a woman attractive. But Beca was good. She felt really drawn to Beca, she only couldn't explain why. With Beca she felt safe. With Beca she felt that the word 'home' has a meaning.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe jumped a little when she heard the voice speak, but soon she recognized it as Beca's and she relaxed. Beca saw this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Beca smiled at Chloe, letting know it was okay.

"I couldn't sleep." Chloe replied shyly.

"Me neither. Want to talk about it?" Chloe nodded.

Beca leaned back with her back against the balcony, facing Chloe. She waited patiently for Chloe to begin.

"It's just so much y'know? Normally, at this time, I was somewhere there," Chloe pointed at the sight of LA, "and now I'm here, safe and sound, with you." Chloe pointed at Beca. "I know that we don't know each other that good, but… thanks for everything you've already done, Beca. You have no idea how happy I am already."

Beca stepped forward and wrapped Chloe in a hug. She stroked Chloe's back and it felt good. Woah, since when did you become so touchy-feely Mitchell? Beca thought by herself. But she didn't let go. She sighed in Chloe's neck and Chloe felt Beca's breath tickle her neck and shoulders. She inhaled Beca's scent and Beca smelled like coconut. It was nice.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, not wanting to let go of the warm embrace. But they did, though, smiles plastered on their faces.

"I guess I can sleep well now, thank you Beca."

"Anytime Chlo, you're welcome."

Maybe Beca doesn't feels like home. Maybe Beca _is_ home.

* * *

It was 2 weeks after Chloe moved in with Beca and things were doing great. Chloe felt finally happy for once in her life. The girls were much closer and Chloe was slowly becoming the inner-Chloe again. Chloe was more open, had more self confidence and was much stronger.

One day Chloe found Beca in the living room, sitting behind the grand piano.

"Hey, what you're doing?"

"Writing a song."

"Oh okay." Chloe turned around to leave the room. She really didn't want to disturb Beca.

"It's okay Chlo. I was finished anyway. And I want you to hear it, because it's about you."

"Me?" Chloe was amazed. Nobody ever wrote a song for her.

Beca played the intro of the song and started singing.

 _All the life she has seen, all the meaner side of them._

 _They took away the prophet's dream, for a profit on the street._

 _Now she's stronger than you know._

 _A heart of steel starts to grow._

 _All her life she's been told, she'll be nothing when she's old._

 _All the kicks and all the blows, she won't ever let it show._

 _'_ _Cause she's stronger than you know._

 _A heart of steel starts to grow._

 _When you've been fighting for all your life,_

 _You've been struggling to make things right._

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

 _(every day every hour, turn the pain into power)_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life,_

 _You've been working every day and night._

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

 _(every day every hour, turn the pain into power)_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _All the hurt, all the lies,_

 _All the tears that she cried._

 _When the moment is just right, you see fire in her eyes._

 _'_ _Cause she's stronger than you know._

A voice like an angel, Chloe thought.

 _When you've been fighting for all your life,_

 _You've been struggling to make things right._

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

 _(every day every hour, turn the pain into power)_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life,_

 _You've been working every day and night._

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

 _(every day every hour, turn the pain into power._

 _Power, power, power, power)_

 _(power, power, power, power)_

 _Every day every hour, turn the pain into power_

 _(power, power, power, power)_

 _(power, power, power, power)_

 _Every day every hour, turn the pain into power_

 _She's got lions in her heart, a fire in her soul_

 _She's got a beast in her belly that's so hard to control_

 _'_ _Cause they taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_

 _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

 _She's got lions in her heart, a fire in her soul_

 _She's got a beast in her belly that's so hard to control_

 _'_ _Cause they taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_

 _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

 _When you've been fighting for all your life,_

 _You've been struggling to make things right._

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

 _(every day every hour, turn the pain into power)_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life,_

 _You've been working every day and night._

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

 _(every day every hour, turn the pain into power._

 _Power, power, power, power)_

 _(power, power, power, power)_

 _Every day every hour, turn the pain into power_

 _(power, power, power, power)_

 _(power, power, power, power)_

 _Every day every hour, turn the pain into power_

 _When you've been fighting for all your life,_

 _You've been struggling to make things right._

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

At the end of the song, Chloe had tears in her eyes.

"You liked it?"

"It was amazing Becs." Beca smiled and hugged Chloe.

"You think I'm a superhero?" whispered Chloe in Beca's neck.

"Mmhm." Hummed Beca.

"I could never have learnt to fly without you, Becs."

* * *

 **A/N: aaawh Beca wrote a song for Chloe, how cute is that :3 ? hope you liked it and please review! this story is getting so much amazing feedback! i love you guys! xxx**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**

 **ps next chapter is probably Chloe meeting beca's friends**

 **Pps the song that i used is 'superheroes', originally written by the script**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: new chapter! i really like writing this story and i have a lot of inspiration, so i'll be uploading as much as i can. i'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **i do not own pitch perfect or anything.**

* * *

 _\- Mother cannot guide you, now you're on your own. Only me beside you, still you're not alone. Someone is on your side, no one is alone._

 _'_ _no one is alone' from 'into the woods' –_

* * *

"Hey, Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to meet my friends? I can invite them over for tonight."

"I really want to meet your friends, Becs." Chloe was beyond happy. Beca thought it was now a good time to introduce Chloe to her friends. She really want to give Chloe the feeling that she cares about her. And to make things personal, Beca showed Chloe that she trust her.

* * *

No sooner said than done, at 8 p.m. the doorbell rang and Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie came in. They were introduced to Chloe. Beca and Chloe decided to tell Chloe's story not yet, because Beca didn't want to make Chloe uncomfortable, since it was the first time Chloe would meet Beca's friends. But Chloe thought it was okay. She trusted Beca.

After the introducing part, they settled on the couch to watch movies and Beca had already ordered pizza.

"So Chloe? How did you and Beca met? And why are you living with her?" Beca shot Jesse a warning glance and Jesse looked offended. Chloe only chuckled.

"It's okay Jesse, I'll tell you the story."

"Before I was here, with Beca, I used to live on the streets."

Stacie gasped. "Why?"

"Let's just say that my parents died when I was young and I was put in a foster home, but the foster parents weren't very nice to me and when I was an adult and I've saved enough money for a place of my own, my foster parents took my money. I had nothing left and ended on the streets. One day Beca bumped into me and after that we kept bumping into each other. Until one day, a man had beaten me up and Beca took me to her home and I've stayed ever since." Aubrey looked shocked at Beca, that wasn't really a Beca-thing to do, but she kept silent.

They chatted a little bit more, before they got started to watch the movies.

* * *

Throughout the first half of the first movie, the pizza had arrived. They sat now on the couch, eating pizza. Aubrey was curled up against Jesse, Stacie sat in the middle of the couch and Beca and Chloe sat on the other end of the couch, with Chloe's head on Beca's shoulder and Beca was stroking Chloe's hair. And yes, Beca's couch is _that_ big. Her couch was huge.

Chloe actually really liked Beca's friends. They have very different personalities and Chloe found it impressing that they bonded so easily with Beca. Stacie was very funny and nice. Jesse was more the dork of the group, with his sheepish grin. But Jesse was also really nice. And Aubrey… well she seemed also really nice, but sometimes she sounded harsh. Chloe considered Aubrey as the more stuck-up one of the group. She actually didn't know what she thought of Aubrey.

At the second movie, Chloe stood up from the couch and excused herself to the bathroom. When Chloe was done she walked into the kitchen, where she saw Aubrey. They greeted each other and Chloe began washing her hands.

"Look." Aubrey spoke. "I don't know who you are exactly, but you're not going to break Beca's heart, okay?" Aubrey said harsh.

"What do you mean?" Chloe was a little taken aback from Aubrey's question.

"Don't play dumb. I've seen the way you're looking at her, and the way she's looking at you, you're not going to tell me there's nothing more than that."

"I don't know what you mean Aubrey, really." Chloe said confused . But deep down she actually understood very well what Aubrey meant. Chloe liked Beca. Like, really, really much. But she knows she can't have Beca. And she'll never will. Beca is her friend. And she'll always be.

"Uuhm, I just going to see where Chlo an Bree are, it's taking pretty long now." Beca said and left the room. In the kitchen she heard faint voices.

"I don't know what you mean Aubrey, really."

"Yeah whatever. Try not to fool me, Chloe." Aubrey spoke harshly. "If you ever try to-" Aubrey was cut off by Beca's voice.

"Aubrey, don't" Beca spoke sternly. "Leave her alone." Beca didn't know what was said previously, but Chloe looked terrified and Beca knew Aubrey had one of her harsh conversations.

"Come on, let's go back to the living room. Movie is almost done and we wouldn't want to start the next movie without you guys."

Chloe followed Beca back to the living room and Aubrey shot her one last glance, before she also followed. They settled on the couch and things were back to normal.

After they watched three movies, Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie headed home.

"So? What do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"My friends? How were my friends?"

"Well, nice I can say. They're all so different, but nice."

"What about you and Aubrey? What did she said to you in the kitchen?"

No way that she was going to tell Beca.

"Oh that? Nothing." Replied Chloe distractedly.

"You sure?" Beca asked, concern layered in her voice. Chloe simply nodded. Beca didn't really believe Chloe, but if she doesn't want to talk about it, then Beca let's her.

* * *

November 25, two months exactly before Christmas, 2020.

"You don't have to be nervous, Chlo. It's just a normal day."

"But I _am_ nervous. I really want that job Beca."

"Just be yourself, Chlo. They're going to love you."

Chloe smiled.

"There is that smile again! I was worried that it wouldn't appear on your face again." Beca smiled a happy smile back.

Chloe chuckled. Beca was right. She gave Beca a hug and she relaxed in her embrace. The butterflies were going crazy in Chloe's stomach. It's weird that one touch or hug from Beca, Chloe felt like this. And Beca had no idea what she was doing to Chloe. And from that moment Chloe knew she fell. Hard. And nothing's going to stop her.

* * *

 **A/N: oh oh, what's going to happen next? things are escalating quickly, aren't they? *wink* hope you liked it and onto the next time!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: prepare yourselfs.**

* * *

"Hi, my name is Chloe Beale, can I speak the manager, please? I'm here for the new job." Chloe asked unsure.

Before the waitress behind the counter could answer Chloe heard a male voice.

"Miss Beale?" Chloe turned around. "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Luke, the manager, nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Follow me please." Chloe followed. Luke led her to the back of the restaurant, in a small room.

"What is your experience with hospitality industry?"

"I've worked in the hospitality industry for

* * *

four years when I was in college."

"That's all?" Chloe nodded. Luke continued.

"Miss Mitchell told me you are very good with people. You seem a nice person to me. I don't need much information about you, this seems enough. You'll get the job."

Chloe almost squealed. "Thank you so much!" Chloe was so glad that Beca knew Luke. They worked together in college in the campus radio station.

Chloe shook Luke's hand. "You can start next Monday. Be here at 11 a.m."

"I will. Thank you so much." Said Chloe and she left.

* * *

Once Chloe was outside she ran towards the car where Beca was in. She stepped in and tackled Beca in a bone-crushing hug.

"I got the job!" screamed Chloe in Beca's ear.

"Geez woman…I'm so proud of you!" screamed Beca back in Chloe's ear. "Come on, I'm taking you out for lunch. Then we can celebrate."

A few days later Beca said to Chloe:

"Maybe we can also celebrate with our friends that you got the job. We can go to a club or whatever."

"A club?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yeah, if you want to. You don't have to drink if you don't want to."

"Okay." Wait. Chloe realized another thing. "Our friends?"

"Yes, ofcourse they're your friends too." Chloe smiled one of her megawatt smiles.

* * *

They went to the club at 9.30 p.m. Chloe decided not to drink, so Beca decided either. She had to help Chloe. And it wasn't fair for Chloe if she had to look after four drunk people on her own. Beca only wants to protect Chloe y'know?

Chloe was having fun. She danced with Beca en Stacie and sometimes even with Aubrey. Aubrey had apologized for her behavior at the first meeting, and Chloe and Aubrey get along really well. For the first time in her life Chloe had friends that she actually could call her friends.

At 11 p.m. everyone was loosen up. They were dancing at the dancefloor and having fun. Beca excused herself for a moment to go the bathroom. It took a while, and Chloe got worried. She also excused herself and went looking for Beca. She searched for the bathroom and went walking down the hall. What Chloe then saw, she'd never expected in her life to see.

Beca stood there, in the hall, her lips locked into other lips that belonged to a guy. Chloe felt a pang in her chest and her tears streaming. She turned around and walked away. What she didn't noticed was Beca, who pushed the guy away. She saw Chloe walking away and she knew she was in trouble. She never meant to kiss the guy. She knows what she was doing. The guy was drunk and they passed each other on their way back to the dancefloor. The guy slammed her against the wall and started kissing her. That was literally five seconds before Chloe walked in. But ofcourse, Chloe didn't know that. Beca ran back to the dancefloor and started looking for Chloe and her friends. Soon, she found Stacie.

"Stace, where's Chloe?" asked Beca urgently.

"She just left to your apartment. She looked really upset, Beca. I tried to stop her, but she was already gone."

"Shit." Beca swore under her breath.

"Something going on between you guys?" asked Stacie now rather concerned.

"I'll explain later." That's all Beca said before she was gone.

* * *

Chloe had just arrived at Beca's apartment and went straight to her room. There she sat on her bed, curled herself in a ball and cried her eyes out. Ofcourse Beca wouldn't love her like she did. How could she be ever so stupid to think that? I can't. Chloe thought. I can't live here anymore. My feelings are too strong. I can't live here with her and be with her and thinking that I never could _be with her._ Chloe grabbed a pen and some paper and began to write.

 _Dear Beca,_

 _I'm so sorry for everything. I know you'll never understand and you don't have to. The point is, I can't live here every day, with you, without the urge to kiss you. Because I want to kiss you very bad, Beca. But I know I can't do that. Because I know that you'll never love me the way I do. Thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me, I'll always be thankful for you. I'll never forget you, Beca. I love you._

 _Goodbye Beca._

 _Love,_

 _Chloe._

"Goodbye Becs." Chloe whispered.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Beca had arrived at her and Chloe's apartment. Very quiet and slowly she walked in, not wanting to scare the redhead. She searched in the living room and kitchen, but Chloe was nowhere to be found. Then she slowly walked upstairs to Chloe's room. She slowly opened the door, because she knew that if she knocked, Chloe wouldn't open anyway. What she then saw was a sobbing Chloe writing something down. She waited a few moments for Chloe to notice her, but Chloe kept on writing. When she saw Chloe was done, she wanted to speak up, but was interrupted by Chloe's voice.

"Goodbye Becs." Chloe whispered. Beca stood in shock. No this can't be. Chloe's not going to leave her.

"Chloe…" spoke Beca soft. Chloe jumped. She didn't expected to hear any voices, let alone Beca's voice.

"You're not going to leave me." Chloe turned around and shook her head.

"I have to." She spoke sternly.

"Why?" Beca asked.

"You'll never understand."

"What were you writing anyway?" Chloe shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Then let me read it." Again, Chloe shook her head.

"What about the guy who you were kissing?"

"He was drunk. I never wanted him to kiss me. I pushed him away, but she didn't see that." Chloe nodded.

"Can you give me a hug, please?" Beca never heard Chloe speak so softly, but she looked so terrified and fragile with her tearstained face. Beca nodded and stepped forwards, wrapping the fragile redhead in a hug. Chloe broke down into more sobs. Beca just hold onto her tightly, not saying anything, just giving Chloe the comfort of her body. Beca looked over Chloe's shoulder and she could see the letter. Clearly. Beca know what she was going to do is wrong, but she knew she had to. She read the letter.

 _Dear Beca,_

 _I'm so sorry for everything. I know you'll never understand and you don't have to. The point is, I can't live here every day, with you, without the urge to kiss you. Because I want to kiss you very bad, Beca. But I know I can't do that. Because I know that you'll never love me the way I do. Thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me, I'll always be thankful for you. I'll never forget you, Beca. I love you._

 _Goodbye Beca._

 _Love,_

 _Chloe._

And then it hit Beca, hard. Realization took over. She was also in love with Chloe. The whole time. How could she be so stupid not to notice that? She's in love with Chloe Beale, she always was and she'll always be.

"I love you too. I'm in love with you too." She whispered in Chloe's neck. Chloe stirred. Did she hear that clear? Chloe pulled away from the hug.

"You what?" she asked confused.

Beca looked Chloe in the eye. "I love you." She said.

Chloe stood there dumbfounded, not believing her ears.

Beca leaned forward and slowly pecked Chloe's lips. When Chloe didn't flinch, she deepened the kiss. Slowly Chloe started following her movements. After a few moments they pulled away from the kiss, due to lack of oxygen. Beca looked Chloe in the eye and smiled, letting her know it is okay. Chloe smiled back. Beca loved her.

"Promise you'll never do that again, Chlo. Promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: yayy, bechloe finally realized their feelings for each other! i hope you liked it. please follow, review, whatever you want to do, i love getting feedback.**

 **~ bechloeverywhere**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: new chapter, new events! have fun reading! i apologise for any mistakes**

* * *

Chloe lays in bed, on her back, staring at the ceiling. She can't sleep. Her lips are still tingling from the kiss. It was amazing. Beca said she loves her and that everything would be okay. Chloe has totally no experience with love and relationships and everything, but Beca makes her feel safe and confident. She knows that Beca would accept her and cherish her.

Speaking of the little DJ, Beca can't sleep either. The whole time she was thinking about Chloe. Beca actually wanted Chloe to share the bed, but she didn't want to push Chloe, because it is her first love, kiss, etc. She didn't want to scare Chloe away.

There was knocking on the door. The door opened and Chloe's head peeked around the corner. Beca sat up.

"Oh, you're also awake. I can't sleep." Chloe pouted like a little kid and Beca smiled at her cuteness.

"I can't sleep either, it's so lonely."

"That's what I thought." Chloe let out a small chuckle.

"C'mere." Beca made space for the redhead and opened her arms. Chloe lay down on the bed and snuggled into Beca. Beca stroked Chloe's hair and placed a kiss on top of her head. She knows this would help the redhead to relax. Chloe laid her head on Beca's shoulder, after placing a soft kiss on it. This felt nice, just the two of them, the feeling the only two of them exist in the world. Here, in Beca's embrace, feeling Beca's body warmth, Chloe fell fast asleep, Beca not far behind her.

* * *

The next morning Chloe awoke by the smell of food. She looked next to her and she saw Beca wasn't there. Chloe felt a little sad, because she really wanted to wake up next to Beca. But Chloe stood up and went downstairs to greet Beca.

Once downstairs she saw Beca making breakfast. Chloe walked over to Beca and slipped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Good morning baby."

"Chlo! You're not supposed to be awake, I wanted to bring this to you in bed." Beca felt a little sad that her plan was cancelled but when Chloe kissed her neck again and she said she always could do that a next time, Beca found it okay.

* * *

They ate breakfast together on the couch, meanwhile watching some tv. Since it was a Saturday, Beca didn't have to go to her music office downtown and Chloe's job started Monday, so they both stayed home. After breakfast they did the dishes together. When they were done, Beca led Chloe to the living room and placed her at the piano bench. Beca sat down next to her.

"I wrote a new song for my album. I want you to hear it, okay?" Chloe nodded and Beca continued. "I wrote it a few days before everything happened." Chloe didn't have to think twice about what happened. Chloe looked at Beca and smiled, encouraging her to start. Beca played the first notes and started singing.

 _Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down._

 _And they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound._

 _I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt._

 _Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now._

 _It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking._

 _It's the risk that I'm taking._

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out._

 _Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace._

 _Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace._

 _You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face._

 _Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

 _Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night._

 _You're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light._

 _I'd swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling._

 _Gravity can't forget, so pull me back to the ground again._

 _Feels like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking._

 _The risk that I'm taking._

 _I'm never gonna shut you out._

 _Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace._

 _Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace._

 _You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face._

 _Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

 _Halo_

 _Halo_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace._

 _Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace._

 _You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face._

 _Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo._

Chloe felt tears streaming down her face. "it was for me, wasn't it?" Beca nodded and cupped Chloe's face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Chlo?"

"Like officially?"

Beca nodded. "I will Becs." Beca leaned in and slowly pecked Chloe on the lips. Beca leaned away, but Chloe pecked again. The slow peck turned into a make out session.

Breathing heavily, Beca pulled away from the kiss. Chloe looked confused.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I know you're not ready for more." Chloe nodded, Beca was right. She smiled at Beca's cute and caring behavior. For the last time Chloe pecked Beca's lips and thanked her. Beca smiled at _her_ girlfriend. This felt so good, Chloe and her. And Chloe was also happy to call Beca _her's._

* * *

 _"_ _Imagine all the people, living life in peace, ohoh. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one."_

"Nice voice Chlo, I didn't know you had that in you."

"Beca, you scared me." Chloe turned around. "But thanks." But Chloe stopped singing.

"You can go on if you want. You have a lovely voice." But Chloe shook her head.

"I'm not used to singing actually." Chloe had a sad look in her eyes.

"Why?"

"I've never felt happy enough to sing. And now I do."

"Then, why don't you continue expressing your happiness?"

So Chloe continued singing and Beca tuned in. They sound amazing together. Beca smiled softly and Chloe also noticed they sounded amazing and gave Beca her megawatt smile. When the song ended, Chloe hugged Beca.

"I can't say it enough hon. You do have a lovely voice." Beca said softly. "Maybe it's too much for now, but I can need some help with my album…" Chloe squealed, she knew exactly what Beca meant.

"Ofcourse I'll help you baby." Beca smiled and pecked Chloe on the lips. She would never get enough of kissing Chloe. That girl was like a drug. And Beca would never get enough of it.

* * *

 **A/N: how cute, bechloe is officially a couple now! :3**

 **songs used: halo by beyoncé and imagine by john lennon.**

 **hope you enjoyed! huge thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, reviewed, were over 50 followers, 25 favourites, 40 reviews, 1000 vistitors and 3000 views! HOW AMAZING I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **see you nect time!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: okay this chapter is pure fluff. enjoy!**

* * *

"Should we tell our friends?"

"Yeah, ofcourse, they have the right to know, Becs. Or do you have a reason not to tell them?"

"No, that's not the point baby. I just don't want to push you. I know that this is all new for you."

"That's very sweet of you Beca, but I promise I'm okay. If I'm not, I'll tell okay?" Beca nodded and gave Chloe a peck on her lips as response.

 **B.S.J.A.C. groupchat**

 **Beca [15.48]: Guys, can you come over tonight? There's somebody who I like to introduce to you guys.**

 **Stacie [15.59]: OEEHHHH BECAAAA!**

 **Beca [16.00]: Stace, don't.**

 **Jesse [16.05]: ofcourse we can come over Beca! Even Aubrey is curious who were going to meet ;)**

 **Chloe [16.05]: I'm curious too, becs ;)**

 **Stacie [16.06]: I'll be at your place at 9 okay?**

 **Beca [16.10]: okay, what about you jess and aub?**

 **Aubrey [16.15]: jess and I will be there.**

 **Beca [16.15]: okay, see you guys tonight!**

 **Stacie [16.15]: wait, Chloe doesn't know? She lives at your place, dude!**

 **Beca [16.16]: I wanted to introduce them to you at the same time, so yeah.**

 **Stacie [16.17]: Kay whatever you say Beca. See you tonight.**

* * *

9 P.M.

"So Beca, where's your love interest?" Stacie asked curious.

"Yeah Beca, where's your love interest?" Aubrey teased.

They all sat on the couch, but Beca stood in front of them. Chloe was struggling to keep her laughter under her control. You have to see their faces. It was hilarious.

"Okay Chloe, stand up." Beca smirked. Chloe stood up and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. Beca turned her head and caught Chloe's lips with her own.

Aubrey's jaw dropped, Stacie squealed and Jesse was grinning like an idiot. The kiss ended and Beca and Chloe looked at the trio on the couch.

"This is my girlfriend, Chloe Beale. Since you already know her I guess we can skip the introducing part." Chloe and Beca both let out a chuckle.

"Wow, Beca, what can I say? You look really happy." Said Jesse with his idiot grin plastered on his face. Stacie squealed again and tackled the both of them in a hug.

"I am so happy for you!" Stacie said smiling. Aubrey smiled too. She also was really happy for the both of them. She actually really liked Chloe. But there was still one thing to do…

* * *

Later, Chloe and Aubrey stood together in the kitchen.

"I knew there was more!"

"What do you mean Bree?"

Aubrey sighed. "I'm sorry to scare you again, but I have to give you the best friend-talk. And I know you already had one, but don't think I will act less scary Beale." She said sternly. Chloe still stood at her spot, she already knew what was coming and was preparing herself. Aubrey continued. "Like I said before, if you break her hart, or even hurt her in the slightest, I swear, I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you with my own hands." Okay, maybe that's not what Chloe expected to hear, but Aubrey really cares about Beca and she understands that.

In the meanwhile, Stacie was giving the best friend-talk to Beca.

"I know I don't know Chloe that long, but she is an awesome girl with an awful past, so if you hurt her even more, you won't live long, I swear. Is that understood?" Beca nodded. Stacie took no for an answer and stepped dangerously closer to Beca. "I want to hear you say it, Mitchell. Is that understood?" she growled.

"Y-yes. I understood." Holy crap, Stacie could be scary sometimes. Sometimes she was even scarier than Aubrey.

"Good." Stacie smiled and hugged Beca. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Hey, what happened to you? You looked terrified." Chloe asked her girlfriend concerned.

"Stacie just gave me the best friend-talk. Damn, that girl is terrifying."

"She gave you the best friend-talk? For me?"

"mmhmm." Beca hummed. Chloe smiled and Beca did too. She knew how much this meant to Chloe. It showed that Chloe had a best friend, Stacie.

"Aubrey did too. I actually was prepared, because I already had one." Chloe let out a chuckle.

"You already had one?" Chloe nodded. She never told Beca what happened in the kitchen that day.

"Aubrey noticed our stares at each other, so she told me that she saw that there's something more than that and eventually she is right."

"Aub is always right. Unfortunately."

Chloe let out a chuckle. "Anyways, she told me that if I'd break your heart blablabla." Beca also let out a chuckle. Typical Aubrey.

* * *

After the best friend-talks they settled on the couch and watched some tv.

"So Chloe, tomorrow is your first day at your job, hu?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, I'm so excited! Luke is a really nice guy and I heard the place is a good bar."

After more chatting about Chloe's new job they all went home. At the door Chloe said to Stacie:

"Thank you for giving the best friend-talk for me. Not that I believe Beca's going to break my heart, but it shows I have a real best friend."

Stacie smiled. Chloe's words broke Chloe's heart. She couldn't imagine how it was like to don't have any friends.

"Anytime, Chloe."

* * *

"Thank you so much for dropping me of babe." Chloe gave Beca a kiss on her cheek.

"No thanks baby. It's my pleasure. What time do I have to pick you up?"

"Luke said that I should started easy, so my days aren't that long. Is 4 o'clock okay?"

"Yeah ofcourse babe. I'll be there." Beca gave Chloe a last kiss on her lips and waved her goodbye.

Chloe crossed the street and pushed the door open of the bar. Let's crush this first day, she thought.

She was greeted by Luke . "Hi Chloe! Good that you are here. Excited?"

Chloe beamed. "Yeah."

"Good. Since you work in the midday, you can do the bar service today. There won't be many people in the restaurant, since it's not evening and your day ends before it. You're okay with that?" Chloe nodded.

"Oh one thing. Since it's almost lunchtime you can help Olivia serving meals. Before that she'll help you clean the bar." Chloe nodded once again.

"Well, good luck. I'll be in the back if you need me." And Luke disappeared. Behind the bar stood someone and Chloe figured that could be Olivia.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. You must be Olivia I think?" the girl nodded. She looked nice. She had long, straight brunette hair and brown eyes. Her skin was toned and she was long. Olivia reached out her hand. Chloe took it and shook it.

"Hi Chloe, nice to meet you. First day, I assume?" Chloe nodded in response. "Well, let's get started then."

Olivia learned Chloe everything she had to do in this restaurant, the do's and don'ts and stuff. She worked there for over a year, so she knows what Luke preferred. Your attitude, working pace, be nice to customers and stuff. There was also another girl, Samantha and Chloe also really liked her. Chloe spend her first day with those two and she had loads of fun, in between serving customers. The customers were also very nice and Chloe's first day was done before she knew it.

"Oh, shit!" Chloe said.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked.

"It's past four o'clock already, Beca's waiting for me." Chloe explained.

"Who's Beca?" Olivia asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Chloe smiled wide by the thought of it. It feels so good to say that.

"What do I hear now?" Luke said surprised stepping into the bar. "Has the one and only Beca Mitchell a girlfriend? Congratulations Chloe!" Chloe smiled shyly.

"Whoah, Beca Mitchell?!" Chloe nodded and beamed. Olivia whistled. "Well, come on, don't let her wait." Chloe smiled.

"Okay guys, this day has been awesome! Thank you for all the good support!" Samantha and Olivia smiled at Chloe.

"I see you tomorrow guys." Chloe waved a last wave and departed.

"She's such an angel." Samantha said. They watched Chloe crossing the street and stepping into a car.

"Hey babe." Chloe said when she stepped into the car and turned her head to Beca to peck her on the lips.

"Hey honey. How was your first day?"

"It was amazing! Everyone is so nice. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Chlo. What for actually?"

"I want to thank you that you trusted me and helped me to make a start for a good life. You are the first one who cared so much about me." A tear slipped out of Chloe's eye and Beca caught it with her thumb.

"I love you so much Chlo."

"I love you more."

Beca chuckled. Oh my god, where is your badass attitude Beca? Since when do I chuckle that much? Oh yeah, since I'm in love with Chloe. Beca sighed.

"Is there something?" Chloe asked concerned. Beca shook her head.

"It's just so good to be in love with you, you know that?"

"Oh my god, Beca Mitchell! You are so cheesy!" Chloe let out a laugh. "You are so cute." Chloe brought up her hand and stroked Beca's cheek.

"I'm not." Beca pouted.

"Oh you totally are."

* * *

 **A/N: thank you so much to eveyone who is supporting this story, this is amazing, i can't even express it**

 **next chapter is going to be amazing, i promise you guys. do you guys like the cover picture for this story? let me know**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE FLUFF.**

* * *

The audience applauded and whistled when Beca made her way onto the podium.

"Hi Beca. It's so good to see you again!" Ellen announced happily.

"Yeah, thank you." Beca answered politely.

"Have a seat." Beca sat down and Ellen continued. "So it's been exactly three months when you last were here at the show and your album's almost finished right?"

Beca nodded. "Yes, it comes out in three weeks." The audience applauded and whistled again at the announcement.

"So, would you sing a song from your album for s please? As a little preview?"

"Yeah, ofcourse."

"Okay, you only need the piano right?" Beca nodded again.

"Good luck!" as Beca made her way over to the piano she spotted Chloe sitting in the audience. Chloe beamed at her and waved and Beca gave a small wave back. Chloe didn't know what song Beca is going to sing. Beca told her it would be a surprise.

Beca settled herself behind the piano and waited a few moments to start. Everyone waited curiously at what was coming next. Beca sighed and started.

 _I think I'm gonna lose my mind._

 _Something deep inside me, I can't give up._

 _I think I'm gonna lose my mind._

 _I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck._

 _Yeah I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck._

 _I'm feeling something deep inside, hotter than a jet stream burning up._

 _I got a feeling deep inside, it's taking, it's taking, all I've got._

 _Yeah it's taking, it's taking all I got._

 _'_ _Cause nobody knows you baby, the way I do._

 _And nobody loves you baby, the way I do._

 _It's been so long, it's been so long,_

 _Maybe we're fireproof._

 _'_ _Cause nobody saves me baby, the way you do._

 _I think I'm gonna win this time._

 _Riding on the wind and I won't give up._

 _I think I'm gonna win this time, I roll and I roll 'til I change my luck._

 _Yeah I roll and I roll 'til I change my luck._

 _'_ _Cause nobody knows you baby, the way I do._

 _And nobody loves you baby, the way I do._

 _It's been so long, it's been so long,_

 _It must be fireproof._

 _'_ _Cause nobody saves me baby, the way you do._

 _'_ _Cause nobody knows you baby, the way I do._

 _And nobody loves you baby, the way I do._

 _It's been so long, it's been so long,_

 _Maybe we're fireproof._

 _'_ _Cause nobody saves me baby, the way you do._

The audience cheered and one tear slipped out of Beca's left eye. She put every emotion she felt for Chloe into that song. Beca looked into the audience and saw her girlfriend sitting also with tears in her eyes.

Beca made her way back to Ellen.

"Wow, Beca what's with all that love?" Beca blushed.

"And Beca, what's your album called?"

Beca cleared her throat. "It's called 'Chloe'."

Chloe's jaw dropped. Beca wrote the album about her. Chloe smiled by the thought of it. Sometimes Beca could be such a cheesy dork. _Her_ cheesy dork.

"Chloe? Is there a special reason why?"

"Yes, actually. She's the most amazing human being I ever met and she inspires me every time I see her. She's amazing."

The audience let out series of 'awh's'.

Ellen turned to the crowd. "Is there a certain 'Chloe' in the audience today?"

Slowly Chloe stood up. "Ah, there she is. Would you like to come over?"

Chloe nodded heavily and walked downstairs. Once downstairs she was greeted by the arms and the lips of Beca Mitchell.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Whispered Chloe in Beca's ear. The audience let out an 'awh' once again by the sight of the two women wrapped into each other's arms.

Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist. "So this is my girlfriend Chloe."

"She's gorgeous Beca." Beca gripped tighter on Chloe's waist and Ellen noticed that. "Don't worry, I'm not going to steal her." Chloe and Beca laughed. "Come on, sit down. I'll let another chair come over."

"no, it's okay." Chloe said and plopped down in Beca's lap. Ellen smiled.

"So, Beca, is there anything more to say about your album?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, actually there is. Chloe has also a role in my album. She's going to sing parts of songs that I've written, do backup vocals and were also going to harmonize. This lady over here has a voice like an angel." Chloe blushed.

"Amazing ladies, I can't wait." Ellen smiled at the two. "Beca Mitchell's album comes out the 10th of January, be sure to buy it or download on iTunes! For the last time, Beca Mitchell and her girlfriend Chloe!" the audience cheered.

Beca and Chloe made their way off the podium and were let straightaway to Beca's car, ready to go. When the car started driving, Beca turned to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, look at me. Please be honest okay? You found it okay when Ellen took you out of the audience and that we announced our relationship?"

"Yes Beca. I'm totally fine with it. When we were working on the album, I kind of expected this. I'm working on a album with a famous DJ and singer-songwriter, who's also my girlfriend and I'm proud of that. Don't worry about me. It's fine." Chloe assured Beca.

"So…" Chloe shot Beca a cocky grin. "You wrote an album for me, huh? Isn't that cute from my little munchkin cheese ball Beca Mitchell? Say bye to your badass reputation Beca. You ruined it to me. Now you'll always be my little munchkin." Chloe teased.

"Oh my god, stop!" Beca laughed and playfully slapped Chloe's arm. "But yeah, not so badass huh? I don't care. I love you."

"I love you too. What did I ever do to deserve you, Beca Mitchell?" said Chloe and pulled Beca into a steamy kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: the song that i used is 'fireproof' by one direction, i don't own that song, neither do i pitch perfect. i actually found the song fireproof super cute, because it means that bechloe is fireproof right? and for the one's who's wondering, there is a little surprise which maybe has something to do with titanium... ;) also this chapter is a bit short, i planned it to be longer, but then i thought it would be too long. so instead there are two chapters full of fluff. bet you'll all complaining right now ;)**

 **also i'll be uploading less, i think, because exams are coming up (in my country) and i have to learn a lot, so i'll have less time for writing and uploading and stuff, but i'll try.**

 **love you guys, the feedback that i get is amazing.**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this chapter is full fluff. enjoy!**

 **i don't own anything. i'm sorry for any mistakes that are made.**

* * *

 _Waiting is a sign and patience. Anyone can say 'I love you' but not everyone can wait and prove it's true._

* * *

Beca awoke at Christmas morning by Chloe, who lay practically above Beca, tickling her sides and kissing her all over her face.

"Becs, wake up, it's Christmas! Christmas eve is today!" Beca groaned.

"Oh my god, Chlo, it's too early in the morning to be that giddy."

"But it's Christmas." Chloe pouted like a little kid. Beca melted at the sight. That look could do Beca many things.

"Fine. I get up and I'll make breakfast for you."

"Yay!" Chloe said when she stood up. She slurred Beca with her.

"Try not to be too excited Chloe!" Chloe stuck her tongue out. "Yes, miss Grumpy." Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

In the living room, next to the grand piano stood the Christmas tree. Chloe bought it and decorated it, against Beca's will, because Beca didn't want a Christmas tree at all, but 'a Christmas without a decent tree, is no Christmas' like Chloe said. Beca isn't a Christmas person. She doesn't know why. She just don't get the 'Christmas feels' like Chloe obviously does. But yeah, even though Beca don't get Christmas feels, she gets 'Chloe feels' and that's pretty much the same. So Beca laughs at Chloe's behavior and they're going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Chloe got a three days off from work, and Beca's album is finished, so the duo can spend Christmas in their home.

Beca's phone beeped.

"Hey, Aubrey and Jesse are inviting us to come over tomorrow in the evening. Stacie will be there too."

"Yeah, fine. Won't Stace be uncomfortable?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, practically she's the fifth wheel."

"No, Chlo. She's happy that we're in a relationship, also for Aubrey an Jesse, but herself, she isn't a relationship person. Don't worry."

"Oh okay." Chloe just decided to drop the subject.

* * *

After breakfast Chloe and Beca lied down onto the couch. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and Chloe nuzzled her head in the crook of Beca's neck. She felt that Beca gave a kiss at the top of her head and gave in response a kiss on Beca's neck. They lay like that for a while, none of them saying anything, just cherishing the moment.

The whole day was cuddling on the couch, watching Christmas movies, what was obviously Chloe's idea. Beca didn't want to, but then Chloe gave her that look and Beca was melting away.

After a whole day cuddling and watching movies, Chloe decided to make home-made pizza.

"You are so cute when you have red sauce on your face." Beca laughed and Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and brought it to her face to wipe it off. "I thought you were going to kiss my hand." Chloe pouted and loosened the grip on Beca's hand.

"Do it." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand but hesitated. "Do it." Beca said again. Chloe made a weird face.

"Oh, don't make that face, you love it." Chloe laughed and shoved Beca playfully.

They ate the pizza on the couch cuddled up together and they kept each other warm with their own body warmth while outside it was freezing and snowing. But it was beautiful.

After dinner they were still cuddled up onto the couch.

"Chlo, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, Becs." Joked Chloe.

"No, for serious."

"Erm, yeah, ofcourse you can."

"Why did you never left?"

"What do you mean, becs?"

"I mean, on that night when I took you home. You could have run, but you never did. Why?"

"Because… I don't know. I just felt so… safe around you. I don't know why. I looked in your eyes and they were so comforting. I was just drawn to you, I guess."

"But what if I wasn't there on that night, but somebody else. Did you go with them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"That's not the point Beca. You were there and nobody else. I went with you because it was you. I felt that you were trying to help me and you showed me that you cared. Nobody did that before and like I said, I trusted you. I guess I was in love with you the whole time." Chloe let out a soft laugh. Beca leaned in and slowly pecked Chloe softly on the lips.

"I felt it too. The whole time. I knew it was there, but I was too stubborn to admit my feelings."

Now it was Chloe's time to ask.

"Why didn't you want to admit it?"

"I was afraid that you would run and I didn't want to let you down. I was afraid that I would hurt you. But on that evening, when you freaked out and you wanted to leave because you was scared of the same thing, the only thing I could do was tell you I feel the same. I don't want to lose you and at that time it was the only thing I could do to make you possibly stay. And it helped. And I still love you and that would never stop."

Chloe had tears in her eyes. "I love you too" she said.

Chloe pulled Beca in for a heated kiss. Beca was surprised, Chloe normally didn't initiate heated kisses. But Beca loved what Chloe did and she loved this confident side of Chloe. Chloe tugged at Beca's shirt to get it off, but Beca stopped the kiss.

Before Beca could say anything, she was already cut off by Chloe.

"I want to make love to you." Chloe spoke pure, confident and full of love.

"You sure? I don't want to rush things."

"It's okay Becs. I want you. I want to show you how much I love you." And with that Chloe pulled Beca in for another kiss.

Beca stood up from the couch, not breaking the kiss and picked Chloe up by the back of her thighs. Chloe threw her legs around Beca's waist and her arms around Beca's neck. Chloe softly kissed Beca's neck as Beca walked up the stairs into their bedroom. After the night they kissed, Chloe 'moved in' in Beca's bedroom and the guest room was empty again.

Beca put Chloe onto the bed softly and Chloe untangled her body from Beca's. Beca gently pushed Chloe down and straddled her waist. Now Beca was the one who kissed Chloe's neck and jaw line. She kissed her collarbones, then up to her neck, across her left jaw up to her ear. She gently nibbled Chloe's earlobe and Chloe let out a soft whimper. Beca began to undress Chloe until every piece of clothing was gone. She admired Chloe's beauty. Laying under her, so bare and exposed made Beca feel so special.

Chloe told Beca that she never had a relationship with anyone when she was younger, because every time she fell in love she was rejected because people would think she was weird and gross. She never get kissed or had sex. Not even in college. Chloe told her that she would wait patiently for the one. And she finally found her. She was right above her, straddling her waist and giving her a look that made Chloe's heart beat faster, her knees go weak and her brain was foggy.

Chloe brought her hands up to tug Beca's shirt from her body. She was nervous, but it was a good nervous. It was all from excitement and love.

Everything about that night was beautiful. Chloe's hands grabbing the sheets and scratching Beca's back was beautiful, Beca's moans were beautiful, Chloe's whimpers and pleas were beautiful, the looks Beca would give Chloe were beautiful and the 'I love you's' they said to each other were beautiful. They were beautiful.

And in that moment, there was a strong power that hung in the air. It was a power that you can't describe exactly. But they both feel so close to each other after what they shared. The power only could get stronger. The power is true love.

* * *

 **A/N: okay so first i'm sorry i didn't write smut, i'm 15 and i think that's too young and yeah, let's just say i'm inexperienced. i still hope you enjoyed.**

 **i want to say that you have to prepare yourself for what's coming in the next chapter. and that's all i'm going to say.**

 **see you next time**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: shorter chapter than normal, but there happens pretty much in here.**

* * *

 _\- There is always somebody out there who's willing to take care of you, believe in you and love you, even in times when nobody else did or would, no matter what the circumstances are. He or she is willing to give up their live for you and they love you and protect you no matter what. They do anything for you just to make sure that your happy and safe. You can always lean on them. They make you a better person because they inspire you. That person in your soul mate and you carry them with you forever. –_

"Good morning beautiful." Beca whispered and stroke Chloe's cheek. Chloe flustered her eyes open.

"Hi." She breathed. Chloe grabbed tighter on Beca's waist and snuggled in Beca's crook of her neck.

"I hate to have to say it Chlo, but we have to get up. We still need to buy Christmas presents for Stace, Aub and Jess.

Chloe groaned. "Okaaay."

"I'll make you breakfast okay?" Beca kissed Chloe's top of her bed and stood up. She put on an extra large t shirt and went downstairs.

Chloe followed short after Beca, after she put her night gown on. She found Beca in the kitchen making pancakes and stood behind and slipped her arms around Beca's waist. She felt Beca tense, but relaxed when Chloe kissed her neck softly and placed her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"You were supposed to stay in bed y'know?" Beca slightly pouted.

"But I wanted to hug you." Chloe pouted back.

"Okay Beale, breakfast's ready."

"Hey Becs?" Beca hummed in response. "I just wanted to thank you. I know you did a lot for me and I think that it's so sweet of you for helping me, but…" Chloe's voices sounded nervous and insecure.

Beca looked concerned at Chloe. "What's wrong babe?"

"It's just… You helped me and I want to thank you back but I don't know how."

"It's okay babe. You don't have to. Being here with me every day is enough."

"You sure?" Chloe still doesn't sound convinced.

"A 100%." And with that said, Beca pecked Chloe's nose.

Beca groaned as Chloe grabbed her by the arm and slurred her with her. "Do we really need to go to another shop?"

"Yes we have. We still need a present for Stacie."

"Okay, fine." But then Beca remembered something. "Oh! I still need to give you your Christmas present!"

"Just do it when we get home, or maybe tonight when we are at Aubrey's." Chloe shrugged.

Chloe herself had Beca given golden arrow necklace and Chloe got a matching silver one. When they stood next to each other, the arrows were pointing towards each other. It was simple, but Beca loved it anyways.

Finally, after three full hours of shopping, all Christmas presents were bought and the couple made their way back to their apartment.

"Becs, can we please walk faster? I don't feel safe here."

"What's wrong babe?"

"I feel like we're being watched."

"What do you-" Beca was cut off midsentence by Chloe screaming. Beca turned around and saw a man standing behind Chloe, who looked familiar and he had one hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming and the other hand was behind her back, holding her wrists together.

"Let her go!" Beca demanded.

"Well, well, look who's here again?" the man let out a humorless chuckle. "If I'm right, you are the famous Beca Effin Mitchell and her girlfriend Chloe Beale. How adorable. Never thought you were a dyke, Chloe." Chloe said something, but you couldn't hear it because her voice was muffled due to the mans hand. Beca could only make up a name, Joe.

Wait, what? Did Chloe know this man? "What do you want? Let my girlfriend go!" Beca growled.

"And why would I do that? AAH!" Chloe had bit in the man's hand. The man let go of Chloe and Beca took this as a opportunity to punch the man, but the man was quicker. From his back pocket he grabbed a knife.

"Now you aren't so brave anymore huh?" he grabbed Beca by the collar and held her in the air. It went all so quick and in a matter of seconds, the knife had pushed his way into Beca's stomach. He slammed Beca to the ground.

When he saw people approach, he turned around and sprinted away.

Beca lay on the ground, coughing.

"Chlo? Where are you?!" Beca panicked.

"Ssht, I'm here." Beca felt the familiar hands pick up her head and they placed her in Chloe's lap. Chloe removed a few strands of hair from Beca's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"We need to call an ambulance!" someone said from the crowd.

"Ambulance is on their way, they told me you have to put pressure on the wound." Chloe nodded.

"I'm so sorry Becs. This is going to hurt a little bit. I am so so so sorry." Tears were streaming down Chloe's face as she put her hands on the wound and applied pressure to it.

"Chlo. Look at me." Baby blue met cerulean blue. "I love you Chlo."

"I love you too."

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and Beca was carried inside. Chloe was sitting next to Beca, holding her hand for dear life. Beca had lost consciousness due to blood loss.

"I'm so sorry becs…" this whispered Chloe the whole way to the hospital, hoping that Beca would hear her and wake up.

But it didn't help.

* * *

 **A/N: i am so sorry that this had to happen and i completely understand if you guys hate me right now.**

 **but seriously, thank you for supporting this story, the response is amazing. we reached over 7000 views, almost 75 followers and reviews! this is amazing, thank you so much! x**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: sorry for the long wait guys, i had examweek and it has been exhausting.**

 **i am sad that bechloe didn't make it in the femflash awards, but we did great guys! swan queen is a much bigger ship than bechloe, so we kept our ship floating for a really long time. and we still do, because we're not going down with this ship, if you get me :)**

 **i do not own pitch perfect or it's characters, i only own the plotline.**

* * *

 _\- You and I. We can make it to the end. Nothing can come between you and I, not even the gods above can separate the two of us. You and I. –_

5 hours. The 5 long hours when Beca got carried away to surgery. And every second counts. Every second there could happen something. Good or bad. But let's not think about the bad. Chloe knows that Beca is strong and tough. Beca fights. She could not give up. And Chloe neither. She has to stay strong for Beca. Because when Beca wasn't strong she would need Chloe. More than ever.

Chloe sat in the waiting room, crying. Her mascara is smudged from the crying and her cheeks and nose were red. Her whole body felt numb and her head felt cloudy. She could only think of two things. One, it was her fault it happened and two, Beca has to live. She couldn't live without Beca. Chloe was snapped out of thoughts by a doctor.

"Miss Beale?" Chloe looked up and the doctor continued. "Miss Mitchell's wound is worse than we thought." No. No no no. This can't be happening. Chloe's face was paler than ever.

"But. She survived the surgery. She is in room 304 now, you can see her but she's still unconscious due to the medicine we gave her. She's going to be fine, miss Beale. Beca Mitchell is a fighter. She's like titanium."

Chloe sighed in relief. Beca was alive. "Thank you so much, doctor. You have no idea how happy I am."

Chloe went her way to 304 where the love of her life was waiting. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. There was already a nurse checking on her.

"Hi, I'm nurse Elise. Miss Mitchell is doing well. It's a miracle she survived. I'll give you two some alone time now. If something happens, next to her bed is a button, which you can phase me with." The nurse smiled one last time and disappeared.

Chloe took a chair and settled next to Beca's left side. She took gently Beca's fragile left hand in her own. Her hand felt cold. Her face was pale, paler than normal and her hair hasn't got that shine. Chloe sighed and blinked the upwelling tears away. It broke her to see Beca like this.

"Hey Becs." Chloe softly whispered. "It's me, Chloe. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Chloe's voice cracked at the last word and she broke down into sobs. "I love you so much Beca." She said between sobs. "I totally understand if you hate me right now." Chloe closed her eyes and buried her head in her hands, with Beca's hand still in her own. She missed the pair of cerulean eyes that opened. Only when she felt Beca's hand squeeze hers, she looked up and saw Beca with her eyes open.

"I don't hate you Chlo." Her voice was raspy. "I never could." But Chloe started crying harder.

"Hey, Chlo. C'mere." Beca patted the space next to her and Chloe climbed into the hospital bed, into Beca's arms, the place she felt the safest. Beca wrapped her arms around her, not saying anything.

"I am so sorry."

Beca lifted Chloe's chin up with her finger so she could look at Chloe. "Don't ever, ever, blame yourself for this Chlo. It is not your fault. That man is crazy. It is not your fault." Chloe nodded.

"Sing for me?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded. She cleared her voice and started singing the perfect song for this moment.

 _You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say._

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much._

Beca smiled as she heard what song choice Chloe made.

 _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet._

 _You shoot me down, but I get up._

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

And at this point Beca joined in with Chloe, their voiced harmonizing perfectly.

 _fire away, fire away._

 _Ricochet, you take your aim._

 _Fire away, fire away._

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

 _I am titanium._

They shot each other small smiles and snuggled to closer each other. Beca's hand stroked Chloe's cheek and Chloe made patterns on Beca's arm with her fingertips.

After a few moments of silence, Beca spoke up.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that man? You knew his name. "

Shit.

"Euhm, yes." Chloe let out a shaky breath. She has to tell Beca. Beca has the right to know.

"He, euhm, he is my brother."

* * *

 **A/N: next chapter will be up soon i think. hope you liked it and i would love it if you left a review, because the response is great. thank you so much.**

 **onto the next time**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: i'm back! exams are finally over so i have time to write again. this is a super short update because i haven't uploaded in a while and i didn't got the time for a bit longer chapter, since i still have a lot of homework to do. i hope you enjoy it.**

 **also, i am writing a new story right now, which will be uploaded after i finished this story. the new story is going to be called 'in another life' (bechloe endgame) and i have some pretty cool ideas for it. also, i'm not sure if i will continue 'their love conquers all' since i think that story sucks and i can do better.**

 **without further do, let's continue with this super short update**

* * *

"Your what?!"

Chloe looked down. This is exactly what she feared. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why didn't you tell me you have a brother?"

"Because he isn't a brother to me. He has alcohol and drugs problems. He, he always blamed me for everything that went wrong, and-and he slapped me." Chloe burst out into tears. She hasn't told this story to _anyone._ "I know he's dangerous, and I-I wanted to protect you."

"Chloe, I could have helped you."

But Chloe shook her head. "No one can. Because no one would ever believe me."

"I believe you." Chloe looked up into Beca's eyes. Beca's eyes were full of worry, but Chloe also saw love. And she felt safe.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Chlo, I'm not going to get him away from this. He has done terrible things to you, and he almost stabbed a person to death. He needs to get what he deserves, and you know that too." Chloe nodded. Beca's right.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you punch him? We could've ran away. It was stupid."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I tried to protect you Chloe!"

"Why?! What is it about me that you always need to protect?! I'm a grown-up woman, I can take care of myself!" Chloe raised her voice.

"Because I fucking love you! That's why!" Beca was screaming now. Beca pushed Chloe off the bed and turned around.

"I'm sorry that I don't want to lose you." She snapped.

"Well, I don't want to lose you either! But I almost did, Beca." Chloe's voice cracked.

The door opened and a nurse came in. "Hi, I came to check on Ms Mitchell."

"I should go." And Chloe left.

It was already evening, 7:30 pm, and Chloe and Beca should be at Aubrey and Jesse's place at eight. Chloe called Aubrey to let them know what has happened to Beca.

"Yes, she's fine Bree, she's stable. … Yes, she will survive. … I'll call Stacie now. … There's nothing to worry about. … No, I'm fine too. … Doctor said you guys can come visit her tomorrow. … Okay, bye Bree." And Chloe hung up. The conversation between Chloe and Stacie went the same.

It was now 9 pm and Chloe was allowed to spend the night with Beca in the hospital. She went into Beca's room and saw that the brunette was lying in her bed, but not sleeping. Chloe saw that Beca didn't notice her, so she coughed.

"Hi." she said.

Beca didn't respond.

"Look Beca." Chloe began. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I completely understand why you were trying to protect me, and believe me if I say I would do the same. Because I love you so much. But that doesn't make it less scary to lose you." All the time Beca stared at Chloe, watching her body language, her facial expressions and her eyes. She was searching for a reason that maybe Chloe doesn't love her anymore, but when she only found love she broke down into sobs.

"I'm so sorry too. I should have tried to found out why you were feeling this way. I acted without thinking twice and I pushed you away. I'm so sorry."

Chloe walked over to Beca and lied down in the hospital bed. She pulled Beca into her arms and Beca nuzzled her head into Chloe's neck. Chloe held onto Beca for dear life and kissed the top of Beca's head every once in a while. After a few minutes Beca pulled back.

"Are we good?"

"More than good."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think about it. and i can't say it enough, i love you awesome nerds so much, this story is doing great!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! i'm so sorry it took me so long to update, i was running out of ideas and school has been so busy. but i'm back! so this chapter is a little bit longer than normal, to make it up to you guys. i hope you enjoy.**

 **also i'm writing an another story for after this story (sorry, it's not a sequel) and i'm kind of debating with myself about the tiltle. it's going to be called 'in another life' or 'say something'. the story is about that chloe wants to tell beca the night of the ICCA's how she feels about her, but then sees beca kissing jesse. her world falls apart, but she's still willing to fight for beca. however, she doesn't really tells beca, because beca has jesse and she's desperately waiting for a hint from beca that she might feels it too. all bechloe moments from pitch perfect 2 will be in there and ofcourse some made up moments. if somebody has a different idea for a title, don't hesitate to suggest me.**

 **oh, and maybe i'll never finish my other story, 'their love conquers all', because that's story is pretty much dead to me. if somebody wants to take over that story, then that's no problem. if not, i'm going to delete it.**

 **i do not own pitch perfect or any of it's characters. because if i do, bechloe would be a couple. but that's not and that's the reason i write fanfiction**

 **see you next time!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**

 **ps big thank you to all who read, reviews, follows and favourites. it litterally makes my day.**

* * *

Apparently, #staystrongDJBM was going crazy on the internet. Someone threw the story of Beca being stabbed by a homeless man on the internet and it exploded. Fans all around the world were supporting Beca every day on social media and even Chloe gets support from Beca's fans. Everyone in the world knew what happened to the new star. And that also includes the Bellas…

One day, Stacie called Chloe to say that the rest of the Bellas heard what had happened and that they are coming to LA to visit her. Beca was still in the hospital, but she is doing great and fortunately it was one of her last days before she could go home. Ofcourse, Chloe asked Beca's permission if it was okay to let the Bellas come over and Beca looked more than delightful. She said that she hasn't seen the rest of the girls in ages and that they were welcome.

No sooner said than done, two days later the Bellas were all in Beca's apartment waiting for her to come home. Chloe was with Beca in the hospital and she was also the one who was taking her back to her apartment. Aubrey and Stacie were in Beca's apartment with the Bellas , waiting for her. Beca didn't know that the Bellas were in her apartment right now. Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey wanted to surprise Beca, because they knew how much the girls mean to Beca, even though she'll never admit that. Beca did knew that the Bellas were coming over, but she thought it was next week. So hopefully it would be a pleasant surprise when she'd come home.

Chloe will let them know when they would arrive at Beca's apartment, so the Bellas could get ready to surprise Beca.

* * *

It was official. Beca Mitchell is ready to go home. Her week in the hospital was a rough week. Beca had told Chloe why she didn't like hospitals. The reason was because her mom had died in one. She had lost her mom and that also meant she'd had to live by her father and the stepmonster, Sheila. That Beca doesn't like her dad was already familiar to Chloe. Though, Beca and her dad are trying to build up a decent relationship again and Beca even said that she really want to introduce Chloe to her dad. But losing a parent, _really_ losing, is painful. Beca had a great bond with her mother. Ofcourse, Chloe lost both her parents too, but that's different. They didn't feel like parents. And her brother didn't feel like a brother too. Which brother tries to stab their sister's girlfriend to death? He would probably be locked away for a really long time, maybe lifelong. So then, Chloe wouldn't have any family. She was never thankful enough that Beca cared about her. Because never, ever cared somebody so much about her as Beca does. And she thanks god everyday for sending the angel whose name is Beca Mitchell.

The ride from the hospital to Beca's apartment was spend in a comfortable silence. Chloe drove and had her hand intertwined with Beca's on Beca's thigh. Every once in a while she would squeeze it. Beca would then turn her head to her and smile. Chloe would smile back. Those smiles said a thousand things. They meant 'I'm glad that you are here', and 'it's going to be okay'. Also, 'I'll never leave you' and above all, 'I love you'. Neither of them said those things out loud, but they had a special bond that all those things could be said with one look or smile.

After a while Chloe pulled up her car in front of Beca's apartment. She gave Beca's hand one last squeeze and stepped out of the car. Quickly she walked to the other side to open the door for Beca. She reached out her hand for Beca and Beca put her hand in Chloe's.

When Beca stood with both feet on the ground, Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and pulled her flush against her. Beca kissed her on the cheek. They made their way to the front door. However, when Beca pushed the door open, there was a loud "SURPRISE!".

"What the heck guys?" Beca asked confused.

There, in the hallway, stood all the Bellas, including Jesse en Benji.

"What up, Shawshank?" A girl, Fat Amy yelled.

"Hey guys." Beca smiled, while Chloe made a confused face. "Shawshank?" she asked.

"Long story." Beca said. "But I'm sure Amy would love to tell you."

Aubrey was the first one to step up and wrap Beca in a hug. Soon, the rest of the Bellas followed and lastly Jesse and Benji hugged Beca too.

They settled in the living room. Beca and Chloe sat down in the middle of the couch and Chloe nuzzled herself in Beca's side.

"You are so cute together." Another blonde, Jessica said. Beca blushed. "Thank you, I love Chloe very much."

"Wow Beca, where's the badass from college?" Cynthia-Rose asked. "And since when do you blush?" Ashley chimed in.

"I bet that's all work of ginger." Fat Amy responded. By that Chloe blushed too.

"I'm so glad that you're alive, Beca."

All heads turned to Aubrey.

"Aca-Nazi?! Since when do you care about Beca?" Fat Amy said dumfounded. The rest of the Bellas looked pretty dumfounded too. Except Stacie en Jesse, because they saw each other regularly, so they already knew that Beca and Aubrey grew close.

"When Beca and Jesse graduated, I finished grad-school and Beca moved to LA after the worlds, and I moved to LA at the same time with Jesse. We decided to stay in touch, and over the years we grew close."

"Aca-believe it!" Amy said. Chloe let out a soft chuckle. Beca, Stacie and Aubrey had told her about the years they were Bellas, so she also knew that Aubrey and Beca used to hate each other and that Amy always called her the 'aca-nazi'. She wished she was a Bella too, because it sounded so amazing to be one.

"So what's up with the Shawshank story?" Chloe asked.

"Not again." Beca rolled her eyes. But Amy had already began.

"So after Regionals, when I crushed it on the stage-" Aubrey rolled her eyes –"the Trebles got into a fight with another acapella group, the Tonehangers, Beca went to help Jesse and punched a man in the face."

"Seriously?" Chloe asked in disbelief. "What is it with you and punching people?" everyone laughed and Fat Amy continued.

"And I wrestled with crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously, and the Kraken was pretty much unleashed, so also got downstairs. Beca tried to stop me, but like I said, the Kraken was unleashed. Somehow, the Regionals' trophy flew through the window and I vertically ran away, but Beca didn't move an inch."

"Yeah, so an cop came and I had to spend one night in prison, thanks Amy." Beca sarcastically said.

"I can't help it that you flatbutt didn't vertically ran." Was Amy's answer.

Chloe, at the end of the story, was laughing out loud. "Beca, oh my gosh, who knew you had that in you?"

"Stop it Chlo, or you're never going to receive a kiss from me."

Chloe pouted. "Please don't say that, your kisses are the best."

"I know." And Beca kissed Chloe on the lips.

"Guuuys, you two are so cute!" Emily let out a squeal.

"Shut it Legacy." But Beca couldn't hide her grin that was spread on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: GUYS I'M BACK. IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I'M BACK. so merry Christmas and a happy new year? it's late i know. anyways, when i had christmas break i was super excited because then i had a lot of time to work on my stories, especially this one. but guess what, i ran out of inspiration. so instead, i had some ideas for three or four new stories, but none for this. i'm sorry. and after christmas break i was so busy with school i couldn't update. i still am busy, since my school has the awful habit to plan the exams after a break -.- but i'm trying to update more frequently. i hope you guys understand though.**

 **ALSO THIS STORY HAS ALMOST HIT A HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! CAN YOU IMAGINE IT! I'M SO HAPPY I LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ, FOLLOWS, REVIEWS, FAVOURITES 3 XXXXXX**

 **see you next time!**

 **~bechloeeverywhere**

* * *

After a lot shared stories and catching up, Beca began to feel tired. Her stomach still hurts from the stab and operation, fortunately not as much as it used to, but still recovery is painful. Chloe noticed that Beca was getting sleepy. She nudged Beca carefully.

"Why don't you go catch some sleep?"

"I'm not feeling tired." Chloe gave Beca her 'don't mess with me, I'm seeing right through you' look. "Look Becs, I just want the best for you okay. I want you to recover quickly. You need to rest some time to time."

"You said that a hundred times now Chlo."

"Beca Mitchell, don't be a stubborn ass and go catch some sleep." The rest of the Bellas were quiet now, having abandoned their conversations to watch the interaction between Beca and Chloe.

"Okay I'll go." Beca stood up from her spot on the couch and Chloe followed her. Behind her back, Beca heard Amy whisper vaguely something about 'the wild DJ finally being tamed' and CR made a whipping noise. As response, Beca raised her arm in the air and gave them the finger.

"You're such a weirdo." Said Chloe, who saw it all.

"But I'm your weirdo." Beca said and kissed Chloe.

Again, Amy made a stupid noise, this time shushed by Emily. "Amy stop, they're cute." She squealed again.

"Thanks Legacy." Beca muttered.

Once upstairs, Chloe tucked Beca in. "How's your stomach doing? Are you in pain?"

Beca shook her head. "No, everything feels okay."

Chloe beamed in response. "Great. Okay, now go to sleep Becs. I wake you in a few hours okay?" Beca nodded.

"Sleep tight Becs. I love you." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek.

"Love you too."

Chloe left the room and made her way downstairs, where all of the Bellas and Jesse were chatting again. Chloe entered the room and took her previous spot on the couch. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair, who was in the background most of the time –Chloe thought her name is Jessica-, piped up.

"Hey Chloe, you actually never told how you and Beca met." Chloe shifted in her spot and looked down. Aubrey and Stacie saw how uncomfortable Chloe looked and decided to help her out.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to Chloe."

"Wait, what happened?" Emily asked confused.

"It's okay guys." Chloe said reassuringly. "It's in the past now."

"I'm from the past." Whispered Lily, but no one understood what she said.

"Ehm, Beca and I. yeah, ehm, when we met…I was homeless. Beca rescued me from some man who tried to attack me. The same man she got stabbed by. And that man is actually my brother. So yeah."

The Bellas were silent.

"Okay, didn't see that coming." Said Flo.

"Let's just said that I've got a pretty rough past and Beca helped me out of the rough life on the streets by offering her home. And in the beginning it felt weird, but after a while it actually felt like a home. Beca feels like home." Chloe swallowed and nervously gazed around, waiting for the Bellas to react. Surprisingly, Fat Amy was the first one to do something. She stood up, walked over to Chloe and crashed her into one of her Fat Amy hugs. Which were a little more bone crushing than Chloe's. After Fat Amy, it was Emily's turn. Oh boy, that kid is a cinnamon roll. Soon all the Bellas launched themselves at Chloe, each one giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Beca made a good choice. I'm sure she's very lucky to have you." One of the Bellas, Ashley, said. Some of the Bellas nodded in approval.

"Beca's changed, y'know? In a good way, I mean." Cynthia-Rose said. "As you may heard, in college she was a grumpy and broody. I see the way she looks at you, Chloe. She's happy now."

"Thank you." Chloe whispered. "It means a lot." She flashed a small, timid, but genuine smile.

After a couple of hours, they all became hungry, so they decided on takeout. Chloe went to wake Beca up.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"A lot better actually."

"Told you the nap was an good idea." Chloe teased.

Beca pouted. "Why do you have to be always right?" she moped.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Chloe teased again and playfully kissed Beca on the nose.

When the pizza arrived, they settled down in the living room again. They happily chatted with each other again. For the Bellas, it felt still the same as it used to be, the girls hanging around and having fun. It was good to see each other again, after so many years. And for Chloe, she felt like she fit in. She felt like she had actual friends for once in her life. She knows for sure that if she went to Barden too, she would've definitely joined the Bellas.

At some point, the chatting came to a stop when Aubrey patted with her hand on an empty pizza box, just like tapping your fork against a glass, only there wasn't a glass and a fork.

"Jesse and I would like to make an announcement. It actually happened already a few weeks ago, but then the situation with Beca came and we think now is a good time to tell it. We're getting married."

As soon as Aubrey was done talking the Bellas started to cheer and Chloe, she practically jumped on Aubrey.

"Bree, why didn't you tell me earlier?! This is amazing! Congratulations!" She hugged Aubrey and Jesse really tight.

Beca also lightened up. "Yes, Jesse, and why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Jesse laughed. "I'm sorry Bec."

"No, but seriously guys, this is amazing. Congratulations." And also Jesse and Aubrey received a hug from Beca.

"So Aubrey, does that mean we have to rip out your vocal chords? Have you been Treble-boned?" Amy joked. Everyone laughed, also Chloe and Jesse, who've been told about the oath, laughed with them. Aubrey knew it was a joke, but she still went bright red. She always knew that the rest of the Bellas never gave a shit about that oath, she was always the only one who was so stern about it. But here she is. She's going to marry a Treble. And she was beyond happy with it.

"I'm going to grab some booze!" Amy yelled.

It was already a good four hours later when Amy announced she went to grab some alcohol. Everyone was pretty wasted, except Beca and Chloe. Beca wasn't allowed to drink any alcohol, because of her meds, and Chloe just wanted to stay sober for Beca. And also, she never really liked alcohol.

"Okay guys, maybe it is a good idea to get you guys to bed."

"But Chloe, we haven't got enough room for them. I know I'm rich, but I like living in a small apartment. We only have two spare rooms."

"Don't worry, they'll fit."

The Bellas including Jesse were now split up into the two rooms. It was easy to get them to sleep, but not that easy to move, since more than a half were already passed out.

When the Bellas and Jesse were carefully laid in the room, Beca and Chloe went to bed. They changed into their pajamas and Chloe suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, before I forget it, I need to take care of your scar."

"Why?" asked Beca in a small voice. "I can do it myself, Chlo. It's not that hard. Just putting some ointment on it. I can do that."

"But I want to help you." Chloe pouted. "Why don't you let me help?" Beca avoided Chloe's gaze, afraid of the reflection she might see in Chloe's eyes. Because she knew her next words would hurt.

"I don't need your help."

Chloe's face fell. "Beca, why are you saying those things? I care about you, I want to help you. And I know you need my help and you know that too, so why don't you let me?"

Beca sighed and pulled her shirt up, to expose her stomach.

"You see that scar?" Chloe nodded, so Beca continued. "I hate it. This is the reflection of my stupidity, my stubbornness and being a hero that I'm not. This scar shows all my ugly sides and a ugly memory. I hate it. And I carry it with me forever." "And I thought you hate it too, so that's why I wouldn't want you to see it." She added in a small voice.

"What do you mean 'ugly sides'? Beca, you tried to protect me. Yes, maybe you acted without thinking, and yes, maybe it was a stupid move. But what other could you do? As you said in the hospital, you protected me because you love me. I don't call that an ugly character, I call it bravery. And that's one of the most beautiful characters a human being can possess. You're a beautiful human being and I could never hate you. You've done so much for me. Such good things. Don't you see how special you are?"

At the end of Chloe's speech Beca was in tears. She quickly wiped them away, but Chloe was quicker. She brushed the tears away with her thumb, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, without scar-" Chloe angled her body so that she had access to Beca's stomach- "or with scar." She kissed the scar softly. "It doesn't change the way I think about you Becs. Because I still think you're amazing."

And from that moment Beca thought that her heart could burst at the quantity of love that was running through it. Just when she already thought Chloe was the most amazing and caring human being alive, she couldn't get more perfect now. What did she ever do to deserve Chloe Beale?

"I love you too Chlo."

Chloe laid down in the bed and pulled Beca with her. She draped her arms around Beca's waist, spooning her from behind. She felt Beca relax in her arms and pressed a kiss onto the back of Beca's neck. A couple of minutes later, they both fell asleep, happily into each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys! Haven't got much to say, so just try to enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning the Bellas all awoke with a huge hangover. Chloe and Beca offered to get more Advil and doing the groceries so that they had enough stuff to make breakfast for the guests. Aubrey would handle the hangover Bellas while Beca and Chloe were out.

Chloe and Beca walked hand in hand and hips firmly pressed together through the streets of LA. Beca felt Chloe's body tense and turned her head to look at Chloe. She looked very uneasy.

"What's wrong babe?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing. It's just… I used to live here, y'know. This street. It's where we met."

Beca let go of Chloe's hand so she could wrap it around the redhead's waist.

"It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you now." She kissed Chloe on the cheek.

The couple continued their walk to the grocery store, when Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but whatever she wanted to say, it never came.

"What did you wanted to say, babe?"

"Nothing. It's stupid. Just forget it."

"Hey, I would never call you stupid of think something you say is stupid. You can say anything to me Chlo." Beca's voice sounded sincere and that's all Chloe needed to hear to continue.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?"

The question caught Beca off guard, but she answered honest anyways.

"The first time I saw you… I had a party the night before to celebrate my awards for best upcoming star. In the morning I had quite a hangover and I realized I was running out of Advil so I went to the store to grab some. I wasn't paying attention because I was texting Stacie and then I stumbled over your foot. My first reaction was to snap at you, but as always I express my anger to the wrong person, because it was definitely not your fault that I tripped, it was mine. I continued walking but the second I snapped at you, I regretted instantly. For some reasons I thought you are pretty mesmerizing. You looked so young and innocent and even because you lived on the streets and couldn't take care of yourself properly, I thought you were beautiful. You still are, though." Beca kissed Chloe swiftly on the cheek and continued her story. "I felt so guilty because of the way I had treated you. When we literally bumped into each other later that day, I wanted to apologize so I did. For some weird reason I wanted to see you again, so I went looking for you. I searched the whole town for a good three days, but you just disappeared. I was disappointed that I couldn't find you. Like I said, something about you pulled me to you like a magnet. A few days later I bumped into you again. And that's when it all happened. You moving in and stuff."

Chloe listened closely to what Beca was saying. She felt her heart sway at the words Beca spoke to her. Beca went looking for her because she wanted to see her again. No one has ever did that for her.

"Thank you. You are really sweet."

"My pleasure babe."

In the meantime they have arrived at the grocery store.

"So what do we need?" Beca asked.

Chloe chuckled. "You are always prepared, aren't you?"

"Not when it comes to grocery shopping and falling in love with a hot redhead with baby blue eyes."

Chloe laughed. "Dork." She said, but kissed Beca on the lips anyway. "But to answer your question. We need bacon, eggs, milk and some cereal. That would be enough I think. Oh! And pancake mix!"

"Ofcourse you would make pancakes." Beca smiled at Chloe because she knew how much she loves pancakes.

* * *

They got everything they needed for making breakfast and went home with the big brown paper bags. When they passed the same alley they had passed on the way to the grocery store, Beca couldn't help but ask.

"Chlo?"

"Hhmm."

"What did _you_ actually think of _me_ when you first saw me?"

Chloe took some time before she answered Beca's question. "I think that – well, first I was pretty intimidated. I don't really know how to describe it. On one hand, I thought that you were actually really nice and adorable, when I saw you walking down that street. You were really concentrated – and your concentration face is very cute, by the way – but then you snapped and, I don't know, I didn't know what to do. But it's okay, know you didn't mean to. You are so mysterious and I kind of felt the need to chase you and figure you out, I guess? And when we met later again that day you apologized and you were so nervous and awkward and you are so adorable and cute and beautiful and I-"

"I'm not adorable and cute. I'm badass." Beca cut her off.

"Yeah sure you are." Chloe winked at Beca. "Anyways, when you apologized and helped me out with the money, I just knew that deep down you are a good person. But I have to admit, I was caught off guard the second time we met. I actually didn't expect you to be nice to me." Before Chloe could talk any further, Beca cut her off again.

"I'm sorry, I seriously am."

"Beca. It doesn't matter anymore. I love you and that's not going to change. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I love you too."

* * *

The girls reached Beca's penthouse apartment – have I ever told you Beca lives in a pent house? Well now you know.- and when they were inside all the Bellas and Jesse were up.

"Shawshank and Ginger! Here you are. We're hungry!"

"Amy!" Aubrey snapped at Amy and sent her a glare.

Even after all these years, Aubrey could be very scary when she was in captain-mode and sent everybody her famous deathly glares. So Amy was wise enough to shut her mouth.

"Don't worry Amy." Beca reassured her. "Chloe and I are going to start making breakfast now."

"Can I help?" Stacie asked. "I can make my secret recipe for eggs and bacon." The rest of the Bellas including Jesse and Chloe nodded their heads. Believe it or not, but Stacie can cook delicious.

"Ofcourse Stace. As you wish."

The three girls were making breakfast in the kitchen when Aubrey came in with Beca's phone which was ringing.

"Beca, you might want to take this, it's urgent."

"Who would call from my studio so early in the morning?" Beca asked Aubrey, but when she didn't respond, Beca just grabbed her phone and went to find a place where she could call. However when she saw the caller ID it wasn't from her studio at all.

"Beca Mitchell speaking."

A while later Beca came back in the kitchen and asked Chloe if she would come with her. Chloe excused herself and Aubrey took over Chloe's work and Jessica Beca's.

"Becs, what's going on. You're scaring me right now."

"The police called Chlo. They have caught your brother. He's in jail."

* * *

 **A/N: dun dun duuun. So the police has finally caught Chloe's brother. But how will Chloe react?**

 **So before writing this chapter, I thought I would write like a three or four more chapters and than finish this story. But because you're all lucky bastards, I created a few (what did I say? A LOT) more events. Some of them are angsty, i apologize in advance. So I think this story is going to be about +/- 30 chapters long.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~Bechloeeverywhere**


	17. Chapter 17

**A'N: Bit shorter chapter, but I'm going to make it up for you guys. As you know tomorrow is Valentines day so tomorrow I'm also going to upload a chapter that's pure bechloe fluff. Chloe is going to take Beca on a date ;) Okay so I'm going to write that chapter now and I will probably upload that around noon (European timezone). In this chapter happens not much (hence why it tis a short one) but it's just the details you need for further events. Have fun reading this.**

 **i don't own pitch perfect**

* * *

 _Dear twitter followers,_

 _Gonna make this quick. As you may know, I got a little situation and because of my health I couldn't end the new album before deadline. The deadline of the album will be delayed. The original deadline of the album was in four days and I'm so sorry but I promise you the wait won't be long. Everybody who supported me and my awesome girlfriend, we are very thankful for your support. It means a lot for us. I'm doing a lot better now and I'm capable to work on the album again._

 _Love, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale_

Beca took a screenshot of her note and uploaded it on twitter as an image with the caption _'important news!'_. Soon she got responds from fans who said they understand her situation and wished her good luck for making the rest of the album. Ofcourse there were also some douchebags who said that she shouldn't overreact, but Beca always ignored those comments. The positives counts.

"Babe, my fans are informed about the situation about the album." Beca yelled from the living room to Chloe, who's in the kitchen making supper.

"That's great Becs!" Chloe's cheery reply came. Chloe walked into the living room and began to set the table. "Get your lazy ass over here, Mitchell and help me." She stated playfully. "The Bellas will be here any minute."

Beca groaned from the couch but came anyway. "Where are they actually?"

"Aubrey, Stacie and Jesse are giving them a tour through the city. They left soon after you went to the studio."

"Why didn't you went with them?"

"Because I…-" Chloe walked into the kitchen again, grabbing Beca's arm doing so and led them to the kitchen. "Had to prepare this."

"Holy shit Chloe! Where did all that come from? This is enough to serve a whole restaurant!"

The whole counter was full with food. Soup, pizza, spaghetti, chicken, various kinds of vegetables, even a cake and ice cream.

"Too much, you think?"

"Nah."

* * *

The rest of the Bellas had arrived and the whole gang was now eating the food Chloe had made. Halfway through dinner Beca's phone rang and she excused herself. She went to her private home studio where she could call in peace.

"Hi dad, long time no call."

"Don't you _'hi dad'_ me. I have to find out through the news that my daughter, the most successful new artist has been almost stabbed to death _and_ has a girlfriend?!"

"I'm sorry, I can explain! I just have a lot on my mind."

"Beca… if you just called me… I am worried okay."

"Dad I am feeling better now. The only thing left about the stab wound is a scar from the surgery. I'm alright."

"And the girlfriend part?"

 _O shit. Dad still doesn't know I'm bi._

"Uhm yeah. Her name is Chloe, but since you found out through the media I think you already know."

"How long have you been in a relationship with her?"

"A little over three months."

"Tell me about her."

"Woah, so you're okay with this? Me having a girlfriend?"

"Yeah ofcourse I am Bec. I know I haven't been the best dad in the past, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to be happy."

"She does make me happy, dad. I haven't felt like this in a really long time. I love her so, so much."

"Then that's all that count. But now tell me about her."

"She's amazing dad. She's so loving and caring and bubbly and she's like smiling all the time. She cares more about other people than herself and she always want to make other people happy. And she's just the most gorgeous person on the world. She's really pretty too, her eyes are so bright and shiny and her smile too and she smells so good, she gives the most comforting hugs and I just love her so much dad."

"I'm glad you found her Bec. You do seem really happy."

"Believe me, I am."

"Can I meet her?"

"Yeah ofcourse, if that's okay with her. I have to go now, but I call you back okay?"

"Alright girl, hear from you soon."

"Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Beca ended the phone call and went back to the living room where she finished her meal. She took her place next to Chloe and placed her hand on her thigh.

"That was my dad. He asked about me. Apparently he didn't know that I was in the hospital. He found out just recently." She whispered in Chloe's ear. "He also wants to meet you if you're okay with that."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah ofcourse. Do you know when?"

"No I said I would call him another time to discuss that." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek and ate her food.

"So Beca." Ashley grabbed Beca's attention. "We were just talking about your new album. Do you know the new release date yet?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I still have to write some songs and produce them. A few are already done. I also decided to put some mash-ups in my album. I guess everything will be done in a month and a half."

"Wait Chlo, when's your birthday again?" Chloe sent Stacie a funny look in response at her random question.

"March 9, why?"

"Perfect." Stacie turned now to Chloe. "A few songs are about Chloe, right? Why not make the release date of your album her birthday?"

Beca looked doubtfully. But then appeared a small smile on her lips. "That's not a bad idea actually."

* * *

 **A/N: am I the only one who wishes at 11.11 that they should make Bechloe a couple for pitch perfect 3? Or at least let them admit their feelings for each other? Because if that happens I can die as a happy person.**

 **Love you!**

 **~Bechloeeverywhere**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: here's the promised update! pure bechloe fluff :3**

* * *

"Nooohh Chlooo, I don't want to get uuup." Beca whined while she faced Chloe with a pouty face and puppy eyes.

"No Mitchell, that look doesn't work. We have to get up. I have the morning shift at the cafeteria and you have to go to the studio." Since Beca was recovering quickly, her doctor allowed her to work again, which meant Chloe has to go to work too, since she doesn't have a Beca to look after too. The Bellas had left a few days ago, also going back to their old lives. They were going to miss each other but promised to stay in contact and to meet up again soon.

"But I want to spend Valentine's Day with you in bed." Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

Chloe laughed. "You're such a perv."

"Finally you figured me out."

Chloe laughed even harder at this. "My shift ends at one. If you're done at the studio before one pm we can do whatever you want the whole afternoon _and_ I even take you out on a date tonight."

"Chlo, you don't have to do that."

"No I don't _have to._ But I _want to._ But it's a surprise."

"Oh okay, but you know I don't like surprises."

"I promise you, you're going to like this one."

"If you say so. Oh, and seriously _whatever_ I want?" Beca wiggled her eyebrows mischievously again.

"Shut up." Chloe laughed and playfully pushed her girlfriend.

After they got ready for the day, Chloe left the house to work in the cafeteria but Beca stayed home for a little while. She wanted to do something sweet for Chloe when she got home. Chloe said that she would take her on a date tonight, but Beca also wanted to show Chloe how much she means to her. When Beca got her plan ready she rushed to the store to buy the things she needs and then rushed back to the apartment, then to go to the studio.

When Beca came into the studio she almost ran her boss, Gail, over.

"Hey Gail. I need to write a song in now and three hours. You think you can help me with that?"

Exactly three and a half hours later, Beca rushed back to her apartment and made everything ready. She had to hurry, because it was twelve o'clock already and there is a lot to do.

* * *

Beca made it just in time. She was done at one pm sharp and was now waiting in the living room. Chloe could be here any moment. And just a few minutes later, Beca heard the door open and a small gasp. She stood up from the couch and stepped into the hall. There, in the doorframe stood Chloe, still in her working uniform, but not less beautiful than ever. Chloe closed the door softly and looked at Beca.

"Becs, what's going on?"

"You really think I would forget about you on Valentine's Day?" Beca reached her hand out for Chloe and Chloe placed her hand in Beca's. Beca led her through the hall, where now a path was made of candles and rose petals. They walked into the living room, where also were candle lights and rose petals. She sat Chloe down on the couch and handed her a single pink rose.

Beca grabbed her guitar and sat next to Chloe on the couch, but leaving enough space so she wasn't poking Chloe with the guitar.

"I want to sing a song for you that I just wrote. I know that I don't say it enough, but I love you and I wanted to clarify that with this song."

"You're such a cheeseball." But Chloe smiled nonetheless and pecked her on the lips.

"Okay here it goes." Beca glanced down at her fingers to check if she had the correct chords and looking back at Chloe while she began playing, only looking away from her to check the positions of her fingers.

 _Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am young again_  
 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am fun again_

 _However far away_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _However long I stay_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _Whatever words I say_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am free again_  
 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am clean again_

 _However far away_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _However long I stay_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _Whatever words I say_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_

 _However far away_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _However long I stay_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _Whatever words I say_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I'll always love you_  
 _I'll always love you_  
 _'cause I love you_  
 _Always love you_

As Beca played the outro on the guitar, she looked up at Chloe and saw her crying. She immediately dropped the guitar and hugged Chloe.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm sorry."

"W-what are y-you apologizing f-for?" Chloe choked out. "These are happy tears Becs." Chloe pulled away from the hug and kissed Beca passionately.

"I love you too Becs. More you can ever imagine."

"And now we're going to do whatever I want." Said Beca as she kissed Chloe's neck.

* * *

Beca and Chloe lay together in bed with the sheets covering them. Chloe's head was on Beca's shoulder and her arm hugged Beca's waist. Beca would every now and then kiss Chloe on the crown of her head. They lay there in silence, none of them saying anything, afraid that if they spoke up, the bubble they were in is going to be punctured. After a while, Chloe eventually spoke up.

"Becs, what time is it?"

Beca grabbed her phone from the nightstand and checked the time. "It's a little past five."

"What are we still doing here? We have to get ready!" Chloe sprung up from the bed and straddled Beca.

"Geez woman." Muttered Beca. "I can't stand up if you're on my stomach still in all your glory."

Chloe looked down and saw that they were still, in fact, naked. "O shit, sorry Becs. I thought you wouldn't mind." She said and winked.

Beca blushed. "I'm not complaining though. I just don't want to miss your date."

"Well get up then." Chloe jumped off Beca and the bed and went to the bathroom. In the doorpost she turned around.

"I just realized something. There are two of us and we both need to shower… we have very little time and I don't know if we both get a chance to shower if we don't shower together…" Beca never left her bed so fast in her life.

* * *

A little past seven both girls were showered, dressed and made-up. They stepped into Beca's car. Chloe won the argument about who is going to drive. She insisted that she should drive because she is the one who is going to take Beca on a date. Chloe put on a blindfold by Beca and she swears she heard Beca mutter something about 'kinky Beale, didn't know you had that in you.' As a response, she slapped Beca playfully on the arm and answered with, 'you know me, I'm full of surprises.'

* * *

When Beca was told to take the blindfold off, she looked surprised at Chloe.

"How did you know this is my favourite place?"

"You told me once about it. I didn't want anything too fancy and since this is your favourite, I figured it would be perfect."

"Yeah, it is." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Come on, let's go inside. You have to taste their lasagna, it's like heaven."

Chloe chuckled and they exited the car. She knew it was a good idea to bring Beca to her favourite Italian place. Beca told her once about it and she heard lots of good stuff about it, but never went herself. Beca's reaction only confirmed that it would be a good idea.

Chloe hold the door open for Beca and the gesture earned her a kiss. They entered the restaurant and a waitress came their way.

"Good evening ladies, let me get you a table."

"I have actually reservations under the name Beale."

"That's okay." The waitress looked at her clipboard. "Beale, I see. Follow me ladies."

Chloe and Beca both ordered a piece of lasagna and it was indeed like heaven. Chloe thought this is the most delicious lasagna she had ever eaten in her life.

Throughout dinner the girls chatted with each other. The conversations flowed easily between the two, as always. They both had fun, but at some point in the evening Chloe decided it was time for their second part of the date.

"There is a second part?" Beca asked her surprised.

Chloe only nodded mysteriously.

Chloe paid the bill and the girls exited the restaurant. In the car Beca had to put on her blindfold again.

"I swear Chloe, someone might think you're kidnapping me." Chloe only laughed about this and kissed Beca on the lips.

* * *

A while later the car finally came to a stop. Chloe jumped out of the car to help Beca out of the car since she still had her blindfold on. (Chloe had emphatically said to Beca that she is allowed to take her blindfold off once she was out of the car.

She took Beca's blindfold off and once again Beca looked surprised.

"I swear, you were totally kidnapping me! This is the part of the date where you're going to kill me, right?"

The car stood on a hill, with trees surrounding them. Behind them was the night skyline of LA and above them were a thousand stars shining in the night.

Chloe laughed again at Beca's antics. "Don't be so silly."

"Where are we actually?"

"Angeles National Forest. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing."

Chloe walked to the back of the car and pulled out a lot of blankets. She splayed them out on the hood. She beckoned Beca to come to her and together they laid down on the hood of the car, their faces up to the stars.

"How did you know I liked stargazing?"

"You said once to me that you really liked watching the stars. It made you feel calm. But you also said that you didn't do it that much anymore because you can't see the stars when you're at the balcony in your apartment."

"Your so sweet."

Chloe turned her head away from the sky to look at Beca and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Marry me." Mumbled Chloe against her lips.

Beca pulled back. "What?"

"Marry me, Becs. I'm not saying right now, at this very moment, but promise me that you're going to marry me at some point in your life."

Beca kissed her on the lips again. "I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Shoutout to all the single ladies out there! *cries and lays in bed all day, eating chocolate and reading bechloe fanfic* And for the ones who are in a relationship: all the love!**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS *HUGS AND KISSES***

 **Don't forget to leave a review behind!**

 **~bechloeeverywhere**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! It's good to be back again. I had lots of inspiration for this story, (it is loooong from finished yet) but guess what. My mouse and keyboard just stopped working, out of the blue. And it's hard to write without those, I can tell you that. But yeah, problem is solved now so I immediately went to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Chlo?" Chloe nodded and let out a breathy 'yes'.

"Okay lets go then, shall we?" Chloe nodded again and put her hand in Beca's. They started walking towards the entrance of the jail where Chloe's brother is in held.

Chloe had decided to meet her brother for the last time in jail. She said to Beca that she had a few things 'to set straight' with her brother. Beca was worried, but Chloe had assured that everything will be alright. And if Chloe wanted that, than she supported that. Chloe also wanted that Beca wasn't there during the visit. This was between her and her brother. When the couple reached the entrance, Beca let go of Chloe's hand, only to pull her into a hug.

"Good luck Chlo. You can do this."

Chloe nuzzled her nose in Beca's neck and inhaled her scent. "Thanks." She said.

Beca let go of the hug. "I'll be back in an hour. You can always call or text me if there is something or you want to picked up earlier."

"Will do. Thanks Becs." Chloe gave Beca a last peck on the lips and went inside.

Once Chloe had signed in for visitors hour she got searched through. When she was allowed to go further, a cop accompanied her to the room. Chloe walked in and saw her brother sitting behind the glass instantly. She sat down at the other side of the glass. She didn't reached for the telephone, she just sat there, looking at her brother, her blue eyes boring into him. She couldn't believe what he had did to her.

They used to be very close, when they were little kids. They were always playing outside together and Chloe, the older one, always helped him with his homework when he didn't get it. When they got in high school, things got worse. Her brother kept his distance from her. He was rarely home. He was always with his friends. Chloe met one of his friends once and she got an uneasy feeling of him. She didn't liked his friends.

And then their parents died. Chloe was relieved when they died. Finally she was freed from the daily beating she and her brother had to go through.

They were put in the same foster system, but ended up in different foster homes. She didn't know what happened after that, because she rarely had contact with him. And the contact they had was over the phone, so she also didn't know how he looked.

After that the last time Chloe had seen him was when she lived on the streets. She saw him walking through the city and went after him. They recognized each other, because he still looked the same, but on the inside she knew he wasn't the same person anymore. A few days later she saw him again, this time in a group, and it looked like they were dealing drugs. After the group left Chloe confronted him in the drugs use. He got angry and since that day he started bugging her. She couldn't stop it.

Until the day it almost was too late.

Until the day when he almost killed Beca.

Throughout Chloe's thoughts Joe had pointed several times to the phone to communicate, but Chloe ignored him.

Finally Chloe awoke from her thoughts and reached for the phone.

Surprisingly, her brother started the conversation.

"I thought about this moment a thousand times. About what I would say to you if you would come visit me. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Chloe shook her head. She swallowed and answered.

"You stabbed my girlfriend, Joe. I've tried to forgive you. Everybody says that you have to try and forgive and move on. And I tried. But you tried to take away something from me that morning, the thing I love the most. My girlfriend, my Beca. And I will never forgive you for that."

Joe let his eyes fall. "I get it." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry for all the things I've done to you. I don't know when it went wrong with me, but I'm so sorry for that. When I was young I swore I would never hurt my big sis, but look at me now." He let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm a mess. I let my fear take over. I became everything I vowed not to be. I was weak. And I would do anything to take back what happened before I got lost."

"But you can't, Joe. You can't. And I know you're still my little brother, and deep down you'll always be, but you tried to kill my girlfriend for god's sake!" tears were streaming down Chloe's cheeks now. "You made your choice. I made mine. I'm going to live my life, with Beca. I'm going to show humanity that I wished you would have shown me, in high school and when we met later, when I lived on the streets. Because guess what, I don't live there anymore. All because of Beca. All because she found me that night, when you were trying to beat me up. Because of her I am not the mess anymore that I used to be. But you, I pray to god that you don't get lost again."

At this point, Joe was crying too. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Chloe, who had heard enough, hung up and looked at him one last time. Then she stood up and left, without saying another word.

She left the jail and texted Beca to come and pick her up. Ten minutes later Beca pulled up and Chloe climbed into the car. When Beca saw Chloe's tear stained cheeks and still some raw tears in her eyes, she pulled the other girl in her arms and hold her tight. Only then, in Beca's arms, Chloe allowed herself to fully break down. Her whole body shook and on Beca's shirt was a wet mark from Chloe's tears. Chloe pulled back and apologized.

"It's okay Chlo. Don't apologize." Beca cupped Chloe's face with her hands and her thumbs were wiping the remained tears away. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe on her forehead, then between her brows, her nose and lastly her lips.

"Want to talk about it?" Chloe shook her head.

"That's okay. But remember that you always can talk to me, about whatever."

Chloe nodded. "I know. I love you Becs."

Beca kissed her for the last time before replying. "I love you too Chlo."

Then the couple pulled completely away from the embrace and Beca started the engine. They drove away, Beca's comforting hand on Chloe's thigh the whole drive.

* * *

 **A/N: The conversation between Chloe and Joe is based on the conversation between Karley and Dre from 96 minutes.**

 **ps. I don't own pitch perfect or 96 minutes. Nor do I own the song that I used in the previous chapter (I forgot to mention). The song I used is 'Love song' by Adele. It's officially a cover, but I don't know the original artist, just lets say it's Adele.**

 **Don't forget to review/follow/favourite this story! It seriously makes my day when I see that I got a new review or favourite/follower!**

 **love you guys xo**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. I know I haven't uploaded for a while and I'm so sorry for that. The last months have been rough. Had to deal with shit from school, I had a MASSIVE crush, realized I am gay, shitty exams in school, kind of told my parents I'm gay (but they still think I'm straight :( -_-) and yeah, I finally have springbreak, time to write and it's raining. Great. So I had lots of fun... Luckily I had my friends who never fail to put a smile on my face and make me laugh.**

 **So now that I finally have time (and more important: no more writers block), I can upload again! This story is almost coming to an end :( (but not before we have some more drama! *evil laugh*)**

 **BY THE WAY. WE HAVE 120 FOLLOWERS. :O CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I'M STILL TRYING TO GET OVER IT. THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU ALL WHO'S READING THIS STORY.**

 **So now that everything is set straight (ha ha), have fun reading this chapter (sorry it's so short) and the next chapter should be up soon.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.**

 **Okay I talked waaaayy to much now. Just read already.**

* * *

"Beca, wakey wakey sleepyhead. We have to get up." Beca was awoken by a light and playful voice.

"What time is it?" groaned she.

"5.30 a.m." another groan from Beca in response.

"Becs, we have to be at the airport in two hours."

"Why so damn early?" came the muffled question from Beca, who had now her face stuffed into a pillow.

"Because you decided to fly out early so that we had the whole day left to spend with your dad and Sheila."

"Oh so that shithead was me." Chloe laughed.

"I'm going to go downstairs to make your morning coffee. See you downstairs in five minutes, Rebecca Mitchell."

Beca groaned again, but started slowly to get up anyways. "Don't call me that. You know I hate it."

Chloe chuckled again. "Just be downstairs."

Two hours later and the couple was at the airport doing their check up before they entered the plane.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Because your dad wanted to meet me. And stop being so stubborn and grumpy."

"You love me though." Beca fluttered her eyelashes and gave Chloe an awkward flirty wink.

"You dork. And yes I do. Now hurry up and get in the plane."

They settled into their seats and Chloe immediately laid her head on Beca's shoulder and snuggled close to her. Beca put her arm around her and started to wave her fingers through Chloe's hair. Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the relaxation.

"Hey babe?" Chloe hummed in response.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And?"

 _-flashback-_

 _Gail put her thumbs up to Beca and Chloe, who were in the recording booth of Gail's studio. Gail hit a button so the couple could hear her in the booth._

 _"_ _Well done girls, that sounded AMAZING. We have a keeper!"_

 _Chloe beamed a megawatt smile to Beca, who couldn't help but mirror it. The love in their gaze infected the whole room, even Gail who was behind the glass, could probably_ _ **hear**_ _the butterflies fluttering in Chloe's and Beca's stomachs. Beca pulled Chloe in for a sweet kiss and smiled into it._

 _"_ _I'm so proud of you baby." She mumbled in Chloe's mouth._

 _"_ _Okay…" Gail awkwardly said from behind the glass, drawing out the 'a'. "This is what you get if you put two bunnies together." She mumbled to herself. "You guys are super cute, but I really have to go. Beca, we'll be working further tomorrow. Good job ladies." Gail hailed the 'recording' sign down and stood up from her chair to leave, earning a small wave from Chloe and an army salute from Beca._

 _"_ _We totally scared her away." Chloe chuckled._

 _"_ _Well at least I have you for my own now." Beca said, pulling Chloe in for another kiss._

 _Beca was also the one who broke the kiss._

 _"_ _Hey, just so you know, we have a spot open here at the studio."_

 _Chloe's eyes widened. "Do I think what you think you're saying?"_

 _Beca shrugged her shoulders. "yeah."_

 _"_ _Wow, Beca, I-I don't know what to say."_

 _"_ _It's okay, I know, it's a lot. Just think about it. It's your choice, I promise I won't push you."_

 _"_ _Thanks Becs." And Chloe pulled Beca in a bone crushing hug._

"No, I'm sorry but I don't think I will do it. I loved recording those songs and singing with you, don't get me wrong, but it's just like… I don't know if I want to make a career out of it. Yes, I love singing and music and I certainly want to show people how important music is. I just, my god how do I explain this?"

"Take your time, Chlo. It's okay." Beca smiled lovingly at Chloe and she saw that as a safe sign to continue.

Chloe nodded and sent Beca a shy smile. "Okay, so, I'm okay with you being famous and all and I don't mind that sometimes I stand in the spotlights too, but I don't know if I, myself, want to be famous. And, I actually rather teach. "

"It's okay babe, I understand."

"You do? You're not mad?"

"No, not at all Chlo. Why would I be mad?"

Chloe shrugged. "I thought I would disappoint you."

Beca's heart fell a little. "Chloe look at me." Chloe met her gaze and stared into Beca's mesmerizing eyes. "You, Chloe Beale could _never_ disappoint me. You heard me?"

Chloe nodded and Beca pecked her on the lips. " Then why aren't you going to teach people how to sing and make music? I can totally see you as a teacher, teaching children how to make music and sing."

Chloe's eyes went wide. "You do? I always wanted to do that."

"Yeah, you said you love children. And you want to show the importance of music. Why not teaching? It's the best way to show how important music is, it only makes it more fun if you can teach people how to."

"Yeah, I know. And I think I'm okay to try some more serious job. The job as a waitress was actually to help me get back at my feet, and it helped me a lot, but I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're amazing, Chlo. Once we're back, you're going to look for jobs, okay? Follow your dream."

Chloe snuggled into Beca and sighed satisfying. Here she felt safe.

"Let's do that. Follow my dream."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I told you the next chapter would be up soon! I haven't got much to say about it, apart from that the drama will start from here...**

* * *

Chloe slid Beca's headphones from her head to announce that the plane will be land soon.

"Kay babe, just have to save my mix and I'm ready."

Chloe nodded. "Hey Becs, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Replied Beca smugly, but when she saw the nervous fiddling of Chloe's fingers and the nervous expression on her face, she became serious. "What is it, Chlo?" Beca waved their fingers together and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What's your dad like? Is he going to like me? What if he doesn't?"

"Chlo-" Beca tried to make an end of Chloe's ramblings, but the redhead continued.

"Is he okay with me? Like, is he okay that I used to live on the streets? Oh my god, does he even know? Fuck, what are we going to tell him?"

"Chloe, stop it!" Beca had let go of Chloe's hands and cupped her cheeks. "You're rambling." She smiled a little.

"You don't have to tell my dad anything you don't like or not comfortable with. My relationship with my dad wasn't really stable, but I can say, after I started accepting that he would be in my life again, he's a good man. He won't judge. I promise."

Chloe swallowed and nodded her head. "Okay." She breathed out. "Okay." She said now more confidently.

"You feeling better?"

Chloe nodded again. "Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

The peptalk Beca gave her, left Chloe wondering. What did she meant with 'after she started accepting he would be in her life again'? And now that Chloe thought about it, it was always Beca's dad that was in the picture. She never heard Beca speaking about her real mom (she knows for a fact that Sheila is Beca's stepmom). She was kind of hurt that Beca never spoke about her parents. Chloe herself had let Beca in completely from the beginning. At least mentally and emotionally. The physical contact, began later. Because of her abuse by her parents she never really liked physical contact, but with Beca it was different. She felt safe. Beca on the other hand, let Chloe in, but not completely. She told little bits and pieces of her past, but that wouldn't go further back in time than college. Which was still pretty recent. Chloe realized that she actually didn't knew the little brunette very well, despite that they're always together.

Chloe decided to ask Beca about it later.

* * *

After the couple had gathered all their baggage, they hailed a cab and continued their journey to the Mitchell's residence. On their way, Beca pointed out different places she used to go when she was in college.

At some point, Beca's phone beeped. It was her dad.

"So you really know how to use a phone."

 _"_ _Ha ha Beca. Hello to you too. No time for sarcastic comments. I'm running late at the university and Sheila isn't home now. Can you drop by the university? Then I can give you girls a ride."_

"That's okay dad. We're on our way."

 _"_ _Okay Becs. I see you then. Just come to my office."_

"Yeah, will do. Thanks for calling though. It wouldn't be a pleasant surprise if we were standing in front of a locked door."

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. _"You're welcome dear. See you in a bit."_

"Bye dad!"

Mr. Mitchell could hear a faint bubbly voice saying "Bye Mr. Mitchell!" before the line went dead.

* * *

"We're here."

"So this is where you went to college?"

"Yup." Beca said, popping the 'p'. Beca paid the taxi driver and got out the vehicle and opening the door for Chloe so she could get out too. These little gestures still made Chloe blush and she kissed Beca on the cheek as a thank you.

They walked hand in hand through the campus, until they heard a loud shriek and a force was pushed into Beca, sending her and the source of the force to the ground.

Chloe, the only one who was still standing, recognized the force, or rather the person, who caused them to fall.

"Emily!" she exclaimed happily.

"Emily, get off me." Beca groaned from beneath Emily. She chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry." She quickly got off Beca and extended her hand to her to help her to the ground. Once Beca stood safe with to legs on the ground, it was Chloe's turn to be pulled in a hug. Not as forceful as the one with Beca, because one accident was enough. The girl seemed stronger than she looked. Or maybe it was just Beca's tiny frame.

"Hey guys!" Emily squeaked. "What are _you_ doing _here_? There isn't something wrong is it?" Emily's face went from Christmas morning to a very shocked expression.

"No, there isn't anything wrong, sweetie." Chloe replied. "We're just going to visit my dad." Beca filled in. "Sheila isn't home right now and dad was running late. So we went here."

"Oh." Emily said, dragging out the 'o'. "Great!" her beaming smile was back. "So how are you guys doing?"

"I'm fine. I have a lot to do with the publicity of my album now, but I'll manage."

"Same for me. I try to help Beca as much as I can. But y'know, the hard work will definitely be worth it."

"Cool, I seriously can't wait to hear your work Beca!"

"How are you, Em?" Beca asked.

"I'm fine too, school and being a Bella captain are busy, but it's fun, so that makes it more easier." Emily looked at her watch. "I have to go, I was meeting a friend for lunch. It was really nice talking to you guys."

Emily hugged them both again. "Bye guys, I hope I'll see you around again sometime."

Chloe and Beca saw how she walked away and continued walking to Mr. Mitchells office.

When they reached the building, Beca opened the door to let Chloe in, but someone came out of the building.

"Well, well, if that's not Beca Mitchell." The person said.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN What will happen next? Can you guess it? The tension between Bechloe will be building up from here...**

 **Sorry.**

 **Where are my reviews? Please, it keeps me going :)**


End file.
